Wild Horses
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Lucas Scott had everything he ever wanted. The perfect job, the perfect girl, the perfect friends but it wasn't enough; Lucas begun to dream of the life he left in Tree Hill 7 yrs ago his brother, best friend, his mother & the girl he had vowed to love for a lifetime. Will his family in TH be happy when he returns? Mostly AU, Epilogue ADDED :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Lucas Scott had everything he ever dreamed of… The _perfect_ job as a big shot Hollywood screenwriter, the _perfect_ girlfriend who adored him, the _perfect_ group of friends who saw him through good times and bad. **BUT** lately it wasn't enough; Lucas had begun to have dreams of the life he left in Tree Hill seven years ago… his brother and sister in law, his mother and the girl he had vowed to love for a lifetime. When the dreams start to affect his work Lucas decides it's time to travel to Tree Hill and close the book on some unfinished business once and for all… Little did he know that the family he left behind in Tree Hill harbored secrets of their own?

Come join me for my next AU story _**Wild Horses**_ …

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH, I was watching Sweet Home Alabama and thought it would lend itself well to a possible Brucas story... There's a few original characters that are mine, everything else belongs to Mark Schwann... unfortunately.

* * *

Prologue:

"I cannot stay here pretty girl, why can't you see that?" Lucas screamed, "We had plans, YOU had plans, what happened to that girl I fell in love with when I was sixteen. She was fearless; I thought she was going to change the world someday..." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "where is that girl Brooke?"

Brooke wiped away a few stray tears she had let fall down her cheeks, "I'm still that girl Lucas, life changes, then your plans have to adjust. That's the way the WORLD works." Brooke stood up, "I am not going with you to Los Angeles, I don't want to leave Tree Hill."

"So what does that mean?" Lucas tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away as if Lucas were on fire and she didn't want to get burned, "I love you."

Brooke heard the radio in the background, "Of course this song is playing right now." Brooke walked into the bungalow they used to share and turned up the volume, ' _I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_ , _Now you've decided to show me the same_ , _No sweeping exit or offstage lines_ , _Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_ , _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_ , _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_ , _I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie_ , _I have my freedom but I don't have much time_ , _Faith has been broken tears must be cried_ , _Let's do some living after we die, Wild horses couldn't drag me away.'_ Brooke turned off the radio and sat down in the worn club chair Lucas bought her three years ago when they had moved in. "I need a few minutes, then I'm going to go to Nathan and Haley's house." Brooke choked back more tears, "When I get back I would really appreciate it if you weren't here."

Lucas crossed the room and pulled Brooke out of her chair, she began to sob softly in his chest, "It doesn't have to be this way pretty girl, come with me. Los Angeles is gorgeous I promise you." He brought her hands up to his face and kissed them, "We can start over there."

Brooke scoffed, "I don't want to start over Luke, I like our life here. You're the one that wants everything to change." She pulled out of his embrace, "I love you Lucas Scott, I always will."

Lucas scrambled to stop Brooke from leaving, "Brooke, baby come on I'm going to Los Angeles because of the screenplay I wrote about OUR love story. There has to be a way we can get through this. I am not ready to lose you; I can't lose you because of this."

Brooke sighed at his words, " _A Crimson Shade of Love_ is a beautiful script Lucas, you should be proud of it," Brooke looked down at the floor, "but fairy tales aren't real and love isn't enough to fix us." She kissed his cheek, "Good luck in Los Angeles, I hope you find the life you're looking for."

-0-

Lucas shot up in bed, "Christ that felt real." He looked over and noticed the blond stirring beside him, "I'm sorry Linds go back to sleep."

Lindsey sat up and yawned, "Another dream?"

"Yep," Lucas took out his journal and wrote down what he remembered, "I have to make an appointment to see Dr. Adams at the end of the week, that was what," Lucas turned back a few pages, "number three this week."

Lindsey yawned again, "No, four." Lindsey got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower and head to the studio, would you like to join me?"

"No blondie I think I'm going to go for a run," Lucas put his feet on the cold hardwood floors, "Rain check?"

"Your loss," Lindsey said removing her robe, revealing her pale naked alabaster skin.

Lucas groaned as he laced up his running shoes, "You do realize I have a heart condition right?" He headed to the bathroom and stared at his girlfriend with a devilish grin, "keep it up with peep shows like that I could just drop dead right here. I would die a happy man."

Lindsey opened the glass shower door, "no dying on my watch, I guess I would have to resuscitate you then." Lindsey kissed him, "are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"As tempting as that still sounds, no." Lucas sighed and headed out of the bathroom, "I'll be back in about an hour will you still be here?"

"I might." Lindsey called out. "I love you Lucas, be careful while you're out."

"Careful is my middle name ma'am," Lucas said, tipping his imaginary hat, "I love you too."

-0-

Lucas pulled up the iheartradio app on his phone and put in his ear buds, 'W _ild horses couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away,'_ Lucas's heart raced as The Rolling Stones blared in his ears, he scrambled to hit the forward button on his IPod. 'It's just a coincidence Luke, no need to over-analyze anything.' Lucas wasn't paying attention to the music as he drifted back into his thoughts, 'four dreams in a week, what is going on? You left Tree Hill seven years ago and aside from the occasional phone call from mom no one else had kept in touch.' He shrugged as he turned the corner, 'Haley did email after I got screenwriting credits on my first studio movie, but I never got around to writing her back.' He paused and jogged in place, waiting for the oncoming car to pass. 'But Brooke hasn't tried to contact me since I left... not once,' he took a second to stretch and think about every one of the dreams, 'first was the first time you and Brooke made love.' "That body," Lucas said aloud, not caring who heard him, 'the second was, oh who cares. Dr. Adams will just give me better sleeping pills. "Soon enough Brooke Davis and Tree Hill will go back to being a distant memory," he punched in front of him, "right where they belong."

* * *

An hour and a half later Lucas pulled his BMW into the parking space marked _Writer: The Lies We Tell (Lucas Scott)._ He took off his sunglasses and headed into the sound stage. "I'm here, let's make some magic." Lucas said with a grin.

Julian Baker the films director came over to him, "You missed the reading this morning, Jackie at Warner Bros. was not happy about that."

Lucas disregarded what Julian said and headed to his trailer and sent his assistant a text message, _Leila I need the minutes for the meeting this morning. Like now._ A few moments later Leila came in and handed him a copy of the meeting notes he requested, "Thanks Leila you can go." She turned and left without even saying a hello, "lets see what Jackie was all upset over." Lucas read through the notes, when he got to changes and proposals he jumped up and headed out of his trailer, "Julian!" Lucas bellowed.

Julian walked down the steps of the house set, "You ok'd the studio's request to change the female leads name?"

Julian looked at the clip board of the grip standing next to him, "I did. The studio feels that Imogen is too ethnic, whatever that means." He scribbled down a few things and sent the unnamed grip away. "Since the main character is from New York the studio liked the idea of calling her Brooklyn, if you had been here like you were supposed to be you could have voiced your opposition. Anything else?"

Lucas was frazzled now, 'what is my problem?' he asked himself before continuing, "Yes, who proposed the blues cover of _Wild Horses_ by Haley James?"

"I did," Julian said looking through the lens of one of the set cameras, "Look I know your story man, well the parts you share over a few beers, the song is good. I feel like it works with the storyboards drawn up of Brooklyn's big scene at the beginning of the third act, when she's standing in front of all the people she hurt and she confesses how she betrayed them, but that she did it for all love. Haley's cover is powerful man, you should listen to it."

"No, absolutely not." Lucas started shaking his head energetically. "She's my sister in law Julian, it's never going to happen."

Julian paused, "It's been seven years Luke," he angled the last camera, "maybe it's time to move on. Are you still having those dreams?"

Lucas's eyes widened, "who told you I was having dreams."

"Lindsey did obviously," Julian put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, "as your oldest friend in Los Angeles I am only going to say this once, you look like shit. Clearly you aren't sleeping, there's rumors spreading around the crew that you have a hardcore cocaine problem. I have talked to them, but when you keep showing up to set strung out, no amount of me saying you're fine cuts it." Julian stretched, "Jackie wants you off set till you're cleared by your shrink."

"How did Jackie know I was seeing Dr. Adams?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at Julian, his 'supposed' best friend.

"I told her this morning when you didn't show up for the meeting." Julian hesitated, "you're lucky she didn't just fire you. You've been late with edits and rewrites, you've been missing meetings and you've been in the tabloids a lot lately. I told Jackie it was because of the engagement news and the fact that Lindsey is also in the public eye. She didn't buy it, since the dreams started you've been swinging your dick around here like you've written 100 academy award winning screenplays. So Jackie, the studio and myself quite frankly think you need to take a break. I offered to do the edits myself so it won't effect your bottom line." Julian pulled him in for a half hug, "now say thank you and get the hell off my set." Julian smiled.

* * *

Lucas sped down the familiar residential street and pulled into Dr. Chase Adams's driveway. He went to get out of the car and it began to roll backwards, "Shit! It needs to be in park Luke." Lucas said out loud, he tried to get out of the car again and noticed his hands were shaking. He headed up the walkway and when he got to the front door he started pounding, "Chase!" Lucas yelled out, "I need to see you right now!"

The door opened and Lucas saw Margo, Chase's wife standing there with a concerned look on her face, "Jesus Lucas you scared the girls." She opened the door so Lucas could come inside, "Chase is in the back yard with Charlie."

Lucas waved to Ruby and Isabelle on his way outside, "Sorry girls, uncle Luke didn't mean to scare you." He walked out and saw Chase and his 10 year old son shooting the basketball, "Hey Chase, got a minute."

"Ya, one second Luke," Chase stood back and watched Charlie shoot the ball, "that's it, see it's all about the snap son. Do that Monday for try outs and you're set."

Charlie walked towards the house and said, "hey uncle Luke," as he went inside.

Lucas turned to Chase and saw that his expression had changed dramatically, "office now." They both hurried towards the converted garage that housed Chase's office, Chase unlocked the door and said, "by all means Lucas what seems to be the issue?"

Lucas sat down in the chair across from Chase's desk, "I was asked to leave the set today."

"I heard, Julian messaged me about an hour ago." Chase put his glasses on and took out his tablet, "so lets hear it Luke, I've known you since the day you arrived in Los Angeles practically. What is going on?" Lucas shrugged and ran his hands through his hair, "Are you abusing drugs? Medications? If you need rehab Luke we can get you into one that offers complete privacy."

"Seriously Chase," Lucas glared, "if I take any of that shit I could kill myself. One of the perks of being on heart medication I guess." Lucas slouched down further in his chair, "It's the dreams, they are happening more often than before. I've had four already this week."

"The ambien isn't helping you sleep?" Chase asked without looking up from his notepad.

"It is, but it's not if that makes sense." Lucas crossed his legs, "The dreams don't seem like dreams anymore they seem real, like I'm there. Is there something else you can prescribe?"

"No, everything else could weaken the effectiveness of your HCM medicine." Chase put down his pen and removed his glasses, "when did the dreams start again Luke?"

"Three months ago, almost to the day. Is the date significant?"

"It might be, let me look through my notes for a minute." Chase said, "didn't you and Lindsey get engaged three months ago?"

"We did, you were at the party we had afterwards."

"Ahh, here it is you first told me about having a dream the night you proposed to Lindsey. That was March 4th." Chase flipped back to the paper he was currently working off of, "Does that date hold any other significance to you and your life in Tree Hill?"

Lucas felt his chest tighten, 'how could I not come up with this sooner,' he thought before he replied, "March 4th is Brooke Davis's birthday."

Chase's face contorted, "Shit, that's bold Luke getting engaged on your ex wife's birthday."

"I didn't think about it when I asked Lindsey to marry me and there's one other thing Chase..." Chase's eyes met Luke's, "Brooke isn't my ex wife, we're still technically married."

* * *

So what are you guys thinking? I am really liking this story so far. The next chapter Lucas is headed to Tree Hill... Who is he going to see first?

Let me know you LOVE it by hitting Review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	2. Chapter 1

Hi lovelies! I can't believe the response to the first chapter. You guys are incredible. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, follows and alerts. :) It means a lot to me. To answer a few questions, this will be a Brucas story, it's just going to take a few chapters to get there. (I don't like writing huge amounts of drama, so it won't be long I promise).

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lucas's eyes hadn't been able to leave Brooke since she walked into TRIC. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought to himself. They had gone on a couple dates, nothing serious. 'Brooke didn't want to ruin our friendship,' he thought again taking another sip of his coke, he added the rum himself. 'If mom catches me with alcohol in here she's going to murder me for sure.'

Nathan pulled Lucas from his thoughts, "why do you have to be so obvious about it? You know Davis, she feeds into that shit, she likes when everyone fawns all over her." Nathan pointed at Brooke, "I mean look at that dress, she WANTS people to stare, especially you big brother. Why don't you just tell her you want to make it official?"

Lucas gulped down another drink glancing again at Brooke in a red keyhole sundress, 'Nathan was right, it hugged her chest nicely and left all else to the imagination,' "ya, everyone else is in jeans, why is she so fancy?"

"She told Haley she was meeting someone here tonight." Nathan said catching a glimpse of Lucas's face.

Lucas finished off his drink, he could feel his body growing warm, "Is that a fact." Lucas snickered. "Oh well, she can do what she wants. We've all known each other since the third grade, Brooke doesn't want us to be exclusive because she thinks it will wreak our friendship if it ends badly."

Nathan laughed, "It being you and Brooke, the likely hood of it ending badly is pretty high." Lucas punched his brother in the arm, he noticed Brooke steal a glance in his direction, when their eyes met she smiled. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth man you and Brooke have been fighting like cats and dogs since we met. Do you agree on anything?"

Lucas smiled, thinking of something to say but he was too distracted by Brooke standing in front of the jukebox. He heard the song queue up and decided to follow his heart and just go for it. "I need to do something Nate, I'll be right back."

Lucas walked over to where Brooke was now standing again with her friends, "Lucas Scott, you're looking mighty fine tonight," Rachel Gattina said.

Lucas was on a mission, nothing was going to deter him, "Dance with me?" he said staring into Brooke's eyes.

"Lucas I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm meeting someone soon." Brooke said, looking passed him.

Lucas grabbed her hand, "whoever it is they can wait." He dragged her to the dance floor and placed his hand around her waist. "If you're meeting someone why did you put this song on?" Lucas said as the chorus for The Sundays cover of _Wild Horses_ started.

Brooke ignored the comment about the song, _THEIR_ song. She inched her hands up Lucas's chest and settled on his neck. "I miss you, you don't come over to watch movies anymore."

"You know why I don't come over anymore Brooke, don't play dumb." Lucas sighed, "I want to try this for real pretty girl, no more group dates, no more other people." He pressed his head to hers, "what do you say? Brooke Davis will you be my girl?"

Brooke smiled, "and what if it ends horribly? I can't lose you Luke, you're my best friend."

Lucas brought a hand to her chin and tilted it towards him, he kissed her gently, "I love you Brooke. No matter what happens I will always love you."

* * *

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, "Sorry to wake you Mr. Scott but we're about to land in Tree Hill." The flight attendant looked down, "I didn't want to disturb you but your seat-belt isn't on."

Lucas felt his pulse racing, he looked at the girls name tag, "Thank you Heather. I'll put my seat-belt on right now. Don't worry about waking me, I was having a bad dream anyways."

Heather smiled, "Really? You looked happy to me, you kept calling out for a woman named Brooke."

"Is there anyway I can trouble you for a rum and coke?" Lucas smiled, "Landings always make me nervous."

"Sure thing," Heather sauntered back to the small plane kitchen, she returned almost immediately, "Seat-belt." she smiled.

Lucas complied and she handed him his drink, "Thank you Heather." Lucas heard the ding of another passenger needing assistance, he leaned back in his first class seat. 'Just end things with Brooke Davis once and for all and go back home to Los Angeles Luke.' He told himself as he chugged his drink, 'Chase said as soon as there was closure the dreams would stop.' He put his cup down and closed his eyes, 'stop,' he repeated over and over in his head till he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lucas was standing near the baggage carousel and didn't see the driver he had requested, he picked up his phone and dialed, "Leila, I'm in Tree Hill and the service isn't here yet, can you please do what I pay you to do and figure out where they are. Call me back when you have some answers." He hung up before she could answer, 'I need to fire her when I get home,' he thought to himself, 'she's completely useless.' A few minutes later his phone rang, "what do you mean they lost my reservation?" Lucas huffed, "Are they sending a new car?" He listened to the response pacing the lobby. "Great Leila thanks for nothing." He hung up and headed outside, he spotted an airport attendant, "Hi, I need a cab."

The attendant looked him up and down, "I can call one for you sir, but it's usually about 30-45 minutes."

Lucas huffed again, "Why isn't there a taxi queue?"

"Sir this is a small regional airport, would you like me to call a taxi for you?"

"No," Lucas snapped, walking towards the pick up area. He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could remember.

On the second ring he picked up, "Nathan Scott."

Lucas hadn't spoken to his brother in seven years, he knew this conversation was going to be awkward, "Hey Nate it's Lucas. I need a favor."

Nathan laughed, "I haven't heard from you since you disappeared to La La Land and YOU need a favor."

Lucas squinted into the sun, now wishing he had just waited for a taxi, "I'm in Tree Hill and I'm stuck at the airport, I was hoping you could come pick me up."

Nathan laughed again, "Sure Luke I'll get right on that." Nathan hung up.

Lucas wasn't sure what he had been expecting but he decided to try again, he dialed the number a second time, when Nathan answered he spoke first, "Look Nathan I know you're pissed off at me, but I am here now and I really need a ride. So please be the better brother and come get me."

Lucas heard the car turn over, "I am the better brother, don't ever forget it. Sit tight Hollywood, I'll be there soon."

Fifteen minutes later a black suburban parked next to him, Nathan leaned over and opened the passenger door, "I'm not putting your shit in the car."

Lucas nodded, "I got it, thanks Nate." Lucas loaded his bags into the car and when he walked back to the passenger side, the car inched forward, "Are you going to run me over? I'll get in front of the car if you'd like."

Nathan stared forward, "Nope, I just wanted you to know what it felt like to be left behind."

* * *

They had been in the car for almost twenty minutes, 'twenty minutes of silence' Lucas thought to himself. "So you got to the airport pretty fast."

"I was in the neighborhood," Nathan said, again not turning his direction.

"Great," Lucas noticed the _Welcome to Tree Hill_ sign on the side of the road, "I'm staying at the Hilton just outside town."

Nathan laughed, "Do I look like a car service to you? I'm not taking you to your hotel Lucas." Lucas looked out the window and saw downtown coming in to view. When they passed the cafe he noticed their mother was outside. He turned his head so she didn't see him. "Did Los Angeles turn you yellow?"

They pulled up to a stop light and Lucas noticed a shop with a name he recognized, "Penny Evans has a shop in Tree Hill?"

"Yep, I know right, us country folk have a big city wedding dress designer calling Tree Hill home," Nathan laughed a goofy laugh, "Who'da thought?"

Lucas was trying to ignore the barbs, even though he knew deep down he deserved every one of them, "If you aren't taking me to mom's house, where are you taking me Nathan?"

"There's someone you need to see first. You owe it to her." Nathan said.

Lucas's breath hitched in his throat, "No Nathan please I'm not ready to see Brooke yet. I have a busy week planned and I was going to work myself up to seeing her. I just can't right now."

Nathan slammed on the brakes, "You fell off the face of the Earth seven years ago and YOU need more time." Nathan shook his head, "I guess I understand I mean I wouldn't want to see my WIFE either, especially when I proposed to a child on HER birthday."

"Lindsey is 20." Lucas blushed. "Would you believe me if I told you I didn't realize it was Brooke's birthday when I asked Lindsey to marry me?"

Nathan shook his head again, "So LA made you a coward who can't face his mommy and a bigamist. You can't marry someone else till you divorce Davis Luke or are the laws different in California." Nathan pulled the car into the driveway.

Lucas recognized the house, "I can't believe she still lives in this house."

"You're telling me, Haley and I have told her to move plenty of times but it's in the k-" Nathan stopped, "get out of my car, I'll bring your bags to your hotel. I'm sure you can find your way there after you two have talked."

Lucas didn't notice a car, "is she even home?"

Nathan looked at the dashboard clock it was 3:17pm. "Yep, now get out of my truck."

* * *

Lucas stared at the house for what seemed like an eternity, 'fucking Nathan inserting himself in things he knows nothing about.' Lucas thought, 'I can just walk away,' he thought again as he started walking in the direction of downtown. He stopped and shook his head, "Closure Lucas," he said aloud, "Now go do what you came here to do, the quicker this is over the quicker you can go home."

He walked up the driveway and onto the front porch, he knocked on the front door before he lost his nerve. The door opened and a little girl was standing in front of him, "whatever you selling mommy always say no."

'Wow,' Lucas stumbled, 'Brooke is a mother.' She was the spitting imagine of Brooke, raven colored hair cascading down her back in big waves and hazel eyes. She smiled and Lucas noticed she had the dimples too. She was small not more than four or five Lucas thought, "Is your mommy home."

Before she could respond Lucas heard Brooke's voice in the background, "Delilah what has mommy said about open-" she gasped when she saw Lucas. "What are you doing here?" Before he could answer she put her hand up and turned to her daughter, "Delilah honey go back in the house and play. Mommy will be right there."

Delilah pouted, "but mommy Ezra and Finn never let me play."

Brooke bend down to Delilah's height, "tell them mommy said you can color too. I'll only be a few minutes." The little girl went skipping to the living room, Brooke closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas felt a ping of jealousy come over him just thinking about Brooke with another man and she had three children already, how is that possible? He asked himself before he spoke, "I was in the neighborhood."

Brooke laughed as she sat down on one of the Adirondack chairs, "Sure you were. I haven't seen you in seven years and you show up at my door and say you were in the neighborhood, cut the bullshit Lucas what do you want."

"I want to finalize our divorce," Lucas said staring at the floor.

"Great," Brooke smiled a forced smile, "do you have the papers with you? I'll sign whatever you need and you can crawl back under the rock you came out of."

Lucas felt his pulse quicken, he didn't know what it was but Brooke Davis always got his blood boiling. "Okay," he looked down at his messenger bag and pulled out a manila envelope, "just sign where the red tabs are please."

Brooke smiled again, "sounds like a plan." She took the papers out of the envelope and quickly scanned them over, "looks pretty standard. These were filed in California right?" Lucas nodded, "good, we can show we've been living apart for seven years, no issues with community assets and property."

Lucas looked at her hand, it was trembling, "Brooke, I'm sorry for how things turned out but it looks like you have a great life here. Three children, you must have your hands full."

Brooke began signing the papers, "One down, six more to go." The door opened again, Brooke's eyes grew wide. "Ezra what's the matter?"

"Did you say Delilah could play mama? She stole my crowns." Ezra asked.

Lucas stared at the little boy, 'he looks older' Lucas told himself. Ezra was different than his sister, he had blond hair and blue eyes that were very familiar to him. "Yes baby, I'll be inside in just a second, please just let Delilah color with you and Finn. There's more crayons in the hutch by the dining room table." Brooke kissed her son on the cheek and sent him back inside, closing the door behind him. "So where were we?" Brooke smiled another strained smile, she resuming signing the papers.

Lucas finally put everything together, he grabbed the papers from her hands, "He's mine isn't he?" He ran his hands through his hair, "that's why you're being like this. You didn't want me to meet my son." Lucas felt like he could strangle her, "How could you keep him from me Brooke? I know I've been an asshole, but..." he trailed off.

"Give me the papers Lucas." Brooke said narrowing her eyes at him, "I should have taken care of this myself years ago. Seeing you now, I wish I had." The door opened again and three little children stood before them, they were all crying.

"Mom, Delilah bit me," Ezra said.

"I only bit you because you pinched me," Delilah answered sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"I just wanted to read my book," Finn said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Lucas noticed he looked identical to Ezra.

Brooke smiled at her children, "go inside, I'll be inside in a few minutes, Clay is coming over soon."

"Yay!" They said in unison. Brooke closed the door for the third time.

"Clay?" Lucas asked, "Is that Delilah's father?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "No, he isn't. Delilah, Ezra and Finn are triplets, they share a father."

Lucas felt his world spinning, he grabbed Brooke's arms hard, "I have three children and you never said a fucking word."

Brooke tried to escape his grasp, "Lucas you're hurting me."

"Answer me Brooke, they're mine aren't they."

Brooke looked down, when she met Lucas's eyes tears had formed, "what difference does it make?"

Lucas finally released her and fell back into a waiting chair, "so that makes them six years old right? Did you know you were pregnant when I left for LA?"

Brooke slipped into the other chair, "Yes, they're six years old. Ezra and Finn are identical, Delilah is fraternal, she's always been the small one. She had to spend three months in the NICU after they were born." She picked at her nails, "and to answer your other question, no I didn't know I was pregnant when you left for Los Angeles. I found out a few weeks after..." She wiped away a few fallen tears, "I went to Los Angeles to see you when the doctor said it was safe to travel, but you had already moved on by then."

Lucas tried thinking about who she could be talking about, "That's impossible, I was a zombie for the first year I was out there Brooke. I missed you, I missed us pretty girl." Lucas wiped the sweat from his brow, "so you raised our three children alone?"

"No, I've never been alone. There's Nathan and Haley, and your mother of course and then there's Clay." Brooke looked away.

"Clay, is he your boyfriend?" Lucas asked before quickly adding, "My mother knows?" Brooke just nods, "Unbelievable, she never mentioned them any of the times I've talked to her."

Brooke laughed, "When was she supposed to bring it up Luke, you didn't just leave me when you went to LA, you left her too."

"My relationship with my mother is not your business. You had no right getting them all involved in your petty game. I had" Lucas pause, "have, I have a right to know them Brooke." Lucas got up and tore the divorce papers in half, "I'm calling my attorney in the morning and getting new papers drawn. First things first, there will need to be a DNA test done obviously."

Brooke looked hurt by that last statement, but before she could speak two people walked up the walkway. "Abby, right on time." She said with a smile, "we should only be out for a few hours."

Abby looked about 17 and had bright red hair, "Alright Miss Davis." Abby said as she continued towards the house.

Brooke walked up to the man and hugged him, "Clay I need a few minutes alright."

Lucas watched him kiss her temple and another pang of jealousy washed over him, "is that him?" Lucas heard him say. Brooke nodded into his chest.

Clay stepped around her and extended his hand to Lucas, "Hi, Clay Evans, Brooke's better half."

* * *

Upcoming: Lucas goes to visit his mother and a flashback to when Brooke went to LA.

Please keep showing the love and review, review, review! And Naley23alwaysforever that was one good guess. ;)

Thanks!

-Krystal


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I thought I wrote that Nathan and Lucas were twins (fraternal) and when I reading back over everything I realized I hadn't mentioned it, so I adjusted the last chapter to reflect their common parentage.

Hi my lovelies! Look at me two chapters in one day! This is what happens when my husband is on twelve hour stock rotations. I have more time to myself. :) Thanks for all of you who already reviewed chapter 1. You all are amazing.

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Brooke walked up to the man and hugged him, "Clay I need a few minutes alright."_

 _Lucas watched him kiss her temple and another pang of jealousy washed over him, "is that him?" Lucas heard him say. Brooke nodded into his chest._

 _Clay stepped around her and extended his hand to Lucas, "Hi, Clay Evans, Brooke's better half."_

Brooke laughed uncomfortably, "he's kidding," she said looking at Lucas, "Clay is my business partner." She turned to Clay, "the kids were looking forward to seeing you, can you give me a minute."

Clay kissed her cheek, "of course." He walked towards the house, "Lucas nice to meet you." He ran into the house, they both heard the children's laughter a few minutes later.

"Hot date," Lucas said with a glare.

"No," Brooke said, "Clay and I are just friends. He's a sports agent, used to represent Nathan. I met him when I was pregnant, it's never been romantic. Clay hasn't ever come right out and said it but I think he's gay."

Lucas thought about the way he saw Clay looking at her, "Yeah, I doubt he's gay the way he was undressing you like that."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at him, "Whatever you say." Brooke was grateful that Clay and Abby had arrived when they did because they seemed to have broken the tense reunion.

Lucas headed down the driveway, "I need to go, I can't stand to even look at you right now." He walked back and got in her face, "After everything we have been through I cannot believe you would keep them from me, but it's not going to happen anymore Brooke you hear me. I'm leaving here and getting in touch with my attorney I will get to see my children." He threw his hands up, "I would NEVER do something like this to you Brooke."

Brooke got right back in his face, "I know what I've done is inexcusable but what about you?" She could see the confused look registering on his face, "Why are you here Luke?"

"I told you I wanted to finalize our divorce, we have let it go on long enough." Lucas growled, "Clearly there is no love lost between us, why continue to leave it unresolved."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow again, "Uh-huh this doesn't have anything to do with Lindsey Strauss, actress and child bride." She turned back towards the house, "Proposing on MY birthday was a nice touch."

Lucas was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to expect but he hadn't thought about Brooke knowing about the engagement, "This isn't over Brooke."

"Yes it is," Brooke reached into her wallet and pulled out a card, "Have your attorney's contact mine, after the DNA test, we'll talk about how best to introduce you to my children."

"I'm here aren't I, what's the hold up?" Lucas said crossing his arms, he noticed Clay standing at the door, he must have heard their exchange.

"Not going to happen," Brooke shook her head, "You said something about getting a DNA test to verify paternity. No contact then till it's done. I wouldn't want you to establish a bond with children that aren't yours."

Lucas huffed, "You're certifiable you know that!" Brooke walked up the steps of her front porch and never turned around.

* * *

Lucas stormed off, he was so angry right now he wanted nothing more than to march back to her house and demand to see the children again, HIS children. He broke out into a sprint he only stopped when he saw a familiar building coming into view. He waited till he caught his breath, then pulled open the door. The all too familiar chime dinged as he walked inside, he saw his mother standing at the counter, she didn't even look up at him, "have a seat wherever is open," she called before heading to the kitchen.

Lucas looked around at his home away from home, it hadn't changed much in his absence. There was still a wall of yellowed floral wallpaper him and Nathan had put up one summer before their junior year of high school, the brick exterior was exposed on the far wall. Lucas breathed in the smell of coffee and worn leather. He took a seat at the counter, and a little girl came over to take his order, she never lifted her head, "What can I get you?"

Lucas knew instantly it was his little sister Lily, 'gosh she's so grown up, I've been gone too long,' he thought to himself, "Ya, can you go get your manager please."

Lily rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, "Mom there's some weird guy at the counter he said he wants to see my manager."

Karen came out, wiping off her apron, "What seems to be the prob-" She smiled, "Lucas."

"Hey mom," Lucas smiled, "Lil you didn't know I was your big brother," he pointed to his chest, "that hurts right here."

"What? Nathan is here." Lily rolled her eyes again, "I knew it was you Luke, there's pictures of you all over the house."

Karen, "Could you blame her if she didn't recognize you, she hasn't seen you since she was five or six." She turned to Lily, "go see if your father needs anything in the kitchen please."

Lucas felt an overwhelming amount of sadness come over him at his mom's words, "She's calling Andy dad now?"

Karen crossed her arms, "Life goes on Luke, Andy is the only father she's ever known." She poured him a cup of coffee, "You would know that if you came home more often. Did you bring the fiance?"

"Does everyone know I'm engaged?" Lucas huffed, sounding like a child.

"It was all over the magazines, the local news station even covered it." Karen smiled, "she's an actress and you have some notoriety as a writer, I know Tree Hill is small but news does travel."

"It just doesn't travel the other direction." Lucas poured sugar into his coffee and began to stir his cup, "How could you not tell me about the kids?"

"Brooke asked me not to," Karen sighed, "we don't talk much Lucas, it didn't seem like something to just drop on you during the fifteen minute conversations we have three times a year." She looked out the window, pain on her face, she reached out and rubbed his hand, "I'm so happy you're home, how long are you visiting?" Karen turned quickly and wiped her face. "Sorry there was something in my eye."

Lucas knew it was a lie, any anger he felt towards his mother quickly disappeared, she was right and it hurt him to admit it. "I'm a terrible son," Lucas said with a whimper. "I only came home to finalize my divorce."

Karen moved her hand, "of course." She shrugged, "It was silly of me to think you came home because you missed your family."

"I'm sorry mom, I've been busy with work..." He stammered, "No that's not true. I just didn't come home, I only came home because I lost myself a bit. Walking around the set of my movie like some sort of hot shot, I got engaged a few months ago and up until a few hours ago I thought I had it made in Los Angeles." He drank his coffee, "I am so angry mom, why didn't she tell me. Why didn't anyone just tell me about them, especially after..." He trailed off again and shook off the memory that still could bring him to tears.

"I don't have an answer for you, did you try talking to Brooke?" Karen reasoned.

"She told me she wouldn't let me see them till our attorney's sorted out a custody agreement." Lucas lied.

Karen laughed, "Lucas I am your mother, I know you better than anyone, even now. Lying has never been something you were any good at, now your brother on the other hand." She snickered, "So are you going to tell me what happened with Brooke? I'm surprised you started at Brooke's house, the son who left here would have over-analyzed every possible scenario and chickened out." She patted his hand again, "You would have come here first."

Lucas whined, "It was Nathan, I needed a ride home from the airport. My idiot assistant didn't book me a car so I called Nathan. He drove me to Brooke's house, said before I talked to anyone I had to talk to her first." He rubbed his head and looked around the cafe, "I told Brooke I wanted to get a DNA test done to confirm paternity."

Karen cackled and brought her hand to her mouth, "No wonder she said your attorney's would handle it. I'm guessing the conversation ended shortly after that little exchange."

Lucas shook his head again and flushed with frustration, "No she called me out on Lindsey and some guy named Clay showed up. She said he's her business partner, I think they're together she just didn't think I needed to know about it."

Karen raised an eyebrow at him, "Clay is Brooke's business partner, they aren't a couple. She's been completely faithful to her estranged husband and believe me it wasn't for a lack of trying on all of our parts. We kept telling her to file papers and move on, she refused."

Lucas's mouth went dry, "That's impossible, I've been gone seven years. She just never brought lovers around, I mean it's been seven years mom."

"The Brooke you remember is gone Lucas, she's a mom now. She has a different set of priorities," Karen slid him a piece of paper, "here is Brooke's phone number. You two have a lot to talk about." Lucas headed to the door, "And Lucas," he turned, "I had Nathan bring your belongings the the house, no son of mine is staying in a hotel while he's home is that understood."

"Yes ma'am" Lucas said before exiting the cafe.

* * *

Brooke and Clay sat at a private table in the corner of TRIC, Clay was looking at Brooke's sketches, "These are great Davis."

"Thanks Clay," Brooke smiled, "How did the fabric trip go while you were in New York scouting a seventeen year old baseball sensation?"

"I got you some samples of the fabrics you wanted." Clay opened his briefcase and handed her a stack of swatches. "I spoke to the owners, some of the lace are imported and require at least 30 days lead time."

Brooke picked up the small pieces of lace, "these are beautiful, we'll have to put the orders in soon then. Thanks to all the royal weddings recently lace is really in right now. There's something so romantic and whimsical about lace."

Clay smiled, "I guess it's a good thing I ordered two bolts of each then."

"That must have cost a fortune." Brooke said, thinking of all the fabric already sitting in her store room. "I think I'll just make it work with what I have right now till we can move some inventory."

"About that," Clay smiled, "I have some news..." Brooke nodded, she couldn't get Lucas out of her head, 'what did he mean by he was a zombie for a year after he left, he looked pretty cozy with that frizzy blonde girl.' She drifted further and further into her thoughts...

" _Yes Hales, I'm about to pull up to his apartment building right now." Brooke said into her cell phone, "the babies are good. I only got sick once." The cab driver looked at her, "Oh it didn't happen in your cab I promise."_

" _We're here," The driver said, "That will be $37.50."_

" _I'll call you after I tell Lucas the news, goodbye Hales." Brooke closed her phone, "Sorry, crazy sister in law." Brooke grabbed the money from her wallet and handed him a $50 bill. "Keep the change, thank you." She got out of the car pulling her small bag after her. She watched the cab driver disappear, she looked at the small apartment complex, "it looks like it came out of a movie" she marveled, the outside had faux stucco tinted a deep taupe color and there was a big wrought iron gate. As Brooke headed up the walk way she saw the fountain placed in the center of the courtyard area, "very Mediterranean," Brooke said aloud thinking that she could actually see herself living there. She got closer to the gates when she began to hear laughter. Her heart stopped when she saw the person attached to the laughing voice. It was Lucas and he wasn't alone. Brooke peered inside the gate and noticed Lucas sitting next to the fountain his hands on a blonde girls stomach. Brooke muffled a cry when she realized the woman was very pregnant, at least 6 or 7 months. "This isn't happening, this can't be happening."_

 _Brooke watched the girl laugh with her mouth gaping open, "Oh Lucas I think he likes you."_

 _He brought the frizzy blonde closer and leaned into her stomach "Hello in there." Brooke watched him smile, "Hey look I think he does like me." He leaned in a second time, "This is the eye outside talking, you must do as I say."_

 _Brooke had heard enough she quickly retreated down the stone paved walkway and took out her phone, "I need a cab to LAX please."_

"Brooke," Clay asked shaking her hand, "Brooke honey are you alright?"

Brooke shook off the memory, "I'm sorry Clay, what were you saying?"

"Where did you go?" Clay asked.

"I was just lost in thought I guess, you said you had some news." Brooke smiled as she sipped her vodka cranberry.

* * *

It took Lucas an eternity to fall asleep, he heard his phone go off, 'I don't want to deal with you right now Lindsey.' Lucas thought to himself, he had sent her a quick text earlier this afternoon just so she wouldn't worry, but right now all he wanted to think about was Brooke and his children, Delilah, Ezra and Finn. 'She picked some great names,' he thought again. He looked at the clock on his nightstand 2:00am, this room hadn't changed much since he moved out with Brooke after graduation. "It's like stepping back in time," he said aloud with a yawn, before too much more time could pass he drifted off to sleep.

"What's wrong with her," Lucas said in a panicked tone.

The doctor looked at the monitors, "Brooke when was the last time you felt the baby move?"

Brooke looked concerned, "she was going crazy when we first checked in," Brooke tried to see the monitors, "what's the matter?"

The doctor reached behind Brooke's head and pressed the red emergency button. "The baby's heart rate slipped below 120 beats per minute, I would like to do a pelvic examination."

Lucas tried to comfort his wife, "do it," Brooke squawked, Lucas heard the monitors hooked to Brooke squeal.

"Calm down pretty girl," Lucas said trying to keep himself calm.

The doctor was positioned between Brooke's legs when five members of hospital staff came into the room, "we have a potential cord prolapse." The doctor stood back up, "Brooke your baby is breach and I'm not liking the erratic heart beat that keeps bouncing all over the place. We need to get you prepped for an emergency cesarean. Lucas if you would like to be in the room please go get changed with James here. Brooke these nice nurses are going to wheel you into the operating room while I get scrubbed up. Let's get this baby delivered shall we?"

"Astrid," Brooke cried out, "Her name is Astrid."

Lucas was jolted awake by a light knocking on the door leading the patio, he wiped the tears from his cheek, he stood up and opened the door, "Brooke?"

"Hey Luke, you wanna take a walk with me?" Brooke said before putting her hands in her Keith's Auto Body sweatshirt.

"So you had it," Lucas said staring at the sweatshirt, "I should have known."

"It fits me better than it ever fit you." Brooke said while mustering up a smile. Lucas tried to think of a clever response but seeing her there in his sweatshirt he was at a loss for words.

* * *

Upcoming: Lucas goes to see Nathan and Haley, Brooke tells Lucas more about their children.

So I hope that clears up the lingering questions about Clay... I have a confession now, I am slightly obsessed with Robert Buckley (Clay Evans). My husband and I watch iZombie and I sort of cyber stalked him briefly, (not my finest moment) and he seems hilarious. So ya, that's why Clay is in this story, I have a crush on Robert Buckley. :D

Please show me the love and review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	4. Chapter 3

Hey lovelies! Here's another update. This chapter answers a few of the questions about the time line. Hope it makes sense after this, if not pm me and I'll answer any lingering questions.

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _Lucas was jolted awake by a light knocking on the door leading to the patio, he wiped the tears from his cheek, stood up and opened the door, "Brooke?"_

 _"Hey Luke, you wanna take a walk with me?" Brooke said before putting her hands in her Keith's Auto Body sweatshirt._

 _"So you had it," Lucas said staring at the sweatshirt, "I should have known."_

 _"It fits me better than it ever fit you." Brooke said while mustering up a smile. Lucas tried to think of a clever response but seeing her there in his sweatshirt he was at a loss for words._

Brooke grinned at Lucas's expression, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Lucas grabbed her hand and changed directions, "Come on I want to go somewhere that I haven't been in a long time."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, "You aren't going to murder me are you?"

"No, although I should, I only got to sleep about forty minutes ago." Lucas smiled.

Brooke frowned, "I'm sorry Luke," she dropped his hand, "I just wanted to talk to you about a couple of things that were bothering me and I couldn't sleep. So I decided I had to come see you," she looked down, "when I used to have trouble sleeping you couldn't sleep either. It was presumptuous of me to think that still happened."

"It does from time to time," He circled her waist and pulled her close to him, "I haven't gotten much sleep over the last few months. I couldn't shake Tree Hill," he tilted her chin so he could see her eyes; "I couldn't shake you pretty girl."

Brooke's eyes grew wide as Lucas inched closer to her face, "So where did you want to take me?"

Lucas sighed at the ruined moment, "Who's with the kids?"

"I left them alone," Brooke raised her shoulders, "they are six after all." She caught a glimpse of Lucas's face and let out a loud laugh, "Clay is with them. He doesn't live in Tree Hill permanently, he's kind of a nomad. When he's in town he stays with us."

"What's the deal with you two?" Lucas asked cavalierly.

Brooke linked her arm with Lucas's, "Nothing. He's my business partner, that's it. He travels a lot for his agency. Clay and Nathan are in business together, about 5 years ago they opened SCANsports. After Nathan retired from basketball he wanted to be home more with Haley and the kids. So Clay does about 90% of the traveling. He loves it I guess."

Lucas was hurt that Clay Evans seemed to have taken his place, not just with Brooke but also with his twin. He shook off the questions that now seemed to be entering his mind from all sides and continued to pull Brooke in the direction he wanted to take her, "So there's never been anything with you two?"

Brooke laughed again, "You sound a little jealous broody."

"No, just concerned" Lucas covered, "I know I only just found out about Delilah, Ezra and Finn less than 24 hours ago." He faced her again and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "But I always hoped that when you moved on it was with someone that deserved you, because you are amazing Brooke."

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Why would you say something like that? If you cared about me Lucas or cared about me moving on you would have filed papers years ago. You know before you moved on with the frizzy pregnant girl or Lindsey Strauss."

They kept walking for a few minutes in silence; Lucas wasn't sure what to say next so he let his heart do the talking, "I always told myself I was going to let you end it. I walked away from us when you needed me most, then when you didn't come after me my ego was bruised. Before I started dating anyone else I should have come back here like a man and ended our marriage, I'm sorry." Lucas looked up at the gates in front of him and smiled a somewhat sinister grin, "you up for a climb with me?"

Brooke returned the smile, "You can climb the fence if you want, but I'm just going to open the gates. Tree Hill is a small town Luke, not even the cemetery gates are locked." She pressed on the gate lever and headed inside, "Are you coming?"

* * *

About ten minutes later they reached the back of the cemetery, Brooke sat down on the bench in front of the Scott family plots. Lucas looked at the headstones; the Scott family had been buried in this cemetery dating back to the turn of the twentieth century. He scanned the stones for the two newest members to join _the club_ his father Keith Allen Scott and his daughter Astrid Penelope Scott. He sat down next to Brooke, "2006 was a horrible year," Lucas whispered, breaking the painfully quiet tension.

Brooke put her hand in his, "Yes it was." Brooke wiped the fresh tears on her cheeks.

"I was dreaming about her when you came over tonight," Lucas exhaled, "I'm sorry Brooke, it was selfish of me to expect you to pick up and leave Tree Hill so soon after…"

"It's alright Lucas," Brooke interjected, "I wasn't myself for a LONG time after Astrid's death. I was so angry and when I wasn't angry I was just so sad. I used to play that day over and over in my head, asking myself what I could have done differently and then about a week before I found out I was pregnant with the triplets I woke up and I felt at peace." She wiped away a few more tears and let out an accidental laugh, "Losing Astrid made me a stronger woman for the journey I was meant to take. I was crazy the entire time I was pregnant the second time, asking questions about different cord maladies, demanding extra tests. I wasn't going to be a victim again, even if what happened to our family was just an unfortunate accident."

Lucas looked at Brooke and realized in that moment she looked every bit of her 30 years, "Having only lost my dad eight months before I couldn't be there like you needed me to be. I just wanted to move forward, because the alternative was crawling into a hole and never coming out." He stopped to think about his father, they had been working on a car at the body shop when Keith Scott suddenly gripped at his chest and collapsed. By the time 911 had arrived he was gone, an autopsy concluded that his cause of death was a heart attack brought on by an untreated heart condition. Mom insisted we all get tested and I was the lucky one with the broken heart, HCM, just like my father. "Tell me about when our children were born Brooke." He kissed her hand, "please."

Brooke leaned in close to him, "When I went to the hospital on November 17th I told anyone who would listen that my first child had been stillborn because of a prolapsed cord and I knew the chances of that happening again increased in multiple births. There was a nurse in my room from the time I checked in until they wheeled me into the OR for my cesarean. I felt sick till I heard all three of them cry, Delilah was so small; they took her to the NICU immediately. I was terrified of losing another daughter, but this time I held it together. Your mother was with me the entire time, she was so calm, it made me miss you so much Lucas, that was the first time I regretted now telling you about them." She hesitated before continuing, "After three days I was discharged from the hospital, at the insistence of Karen and Haley I went home every night and did my best to sleep and heal from the surgery. It was eerily surreal because with Astrid we came home without a baby and I had to recover all alone with no comfort of a waiting child. Two weeks after they were born Mr. Ezra Lucas Scott came home with me, about three weeks after that Mr. Finn Andrew Scott came home too. It was almost nice that they were staggered; I had enough time to get acclimated before I felt like everything was out of control. By the time Miss Delilah Karen Scott came home, the boys and I had a nice little schedule; Delilah is high maintenance like me, so whatever pattern the boys and I had worked out Delilah was having no part of it."

"I'm sorry I told you I wanted a DNA test Brooke." Lucas interrupted.

Brooke shook her head, "Don't be, we both said things yesterday we didn't mean. I'm sorry that because of my stubbornness you went six years without knowing our incredible children." She leaned into him again, "Speaking of the children, we can set up something in a few days if that works for you. I am so swamped right now at work," She placed her head on Lucas's shoulder, "Being here with you is cutting into my already limited sleep time."

"I'm sorry pretty girl," Lucas stood up, noticing how natural it sounded to use her old nickname, "what did you want to talk to me about? When you knocked on my door you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Brooke shook her head again, "I don't remember so it must not have been too important." She lied, she still planned on asking him about the pregnant blonde but she decided it was best to end the night on a happy note.

* * *

Lucas woke up in his high school bedroom a few hours later, quickly showered then headed to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. "How'd you sleep mate?" Andy asked in his Australian accent.

"Great," Lucas smiled, recalling the amazing conversation he had with Brooke only hours earlier.

"Sure," Karen said behind her newspaper. "I heard your phone ringing at some ungodly hour, I went to check on you and you were no where to be found."

"So high school of you big brother," Lily said with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry mom, did I worry you?" Lucas said pouring a glass of orange juice. He sat down next to Lily and leaned on her till she moved over.

"No Luke, you're 30 years old. I didn't think you went very far." Karen smiled. "Who was calling so late if you don't mind me prying."

"I was with Brooke last night," Lucas blushed after he spoke, "and it was Lindsey calling."

Karen laughed at both of his admissions, "Lily was right, high school indeed. Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

Lily's mouth opened wide, "you don't usually make chocolate chip pancakes on cafe days."

Lucas gulped down his orange juice, "no thanks mom. I'm going to go see Nathan and Haley this morning." He got up from the table, "How about I make you chocolate chip pancakes this weekend, Lil does that work for you?"

"Yes," Lily got up, "I'm going to be late for school, love you Luke, love you mom," she leaned down and hugged Andy, "love you daddy." Lily grabbed her backpack and headed outside, closing the door behind her.

"Juggling between the fiance and the baby mama, always quite a quandary," Andy laughed, "where did you and Brooke get on to?"

Lucas wanted to laugh when he realized both Andy and his mother were waiting for his response, 'it is like high school all over again,' he thought before he answered. "We went to see Keith and Astrid, I haven't been to see them since I moved to Los Angeles."

Karen furrowed her brow at the mention of her deceased husband and granddaughter. "How did it go?"

"It was alright actually, she told about when Delilah, Ezra and Finn were born. I know their birthday now," Lucas chuckled thinking about how ridiculous it was that he hadn't known their birthday. "I apologized for trying to force her to leave here when she wasn't ready to make that step and I apologized for asking for a DNA test. She regretted not telling me they existed. At the end of our deep purging session she said she's really busy with work right now, so if I was alright with waiting I could officially meet my children in a few days."

"I imagine she's really busy, it's a busy season for her." Karen took out her phone, "that reminds me I wanted to see how her meeting with Clay went last night, apparently he had some big news."

Lucas shrugged, "We didn't talk about Clay," he lied. Before his mom could question him further he got up and kissed his mom's head, "thank you for being there for her, I appreciate you more than I've said in a long time." He looked in Andy's direction, "thank you for being here for my mother and Lily. I'm sure Nathan has told you he's grateful, I told him yesterday that he was the better brother, it's probably true." He said with a smirk before heading out.

* * *

Lucas knocked on the front door of Nathan and Haley's house. Haley answered the door, her eyes grew wide when she saw him, "Look at that Lydia, someone found their ruby red slippers and clicked their way back home."

"Hey Hales," Lucas said trying to decide if Haley was happy to see him or not.

"I have to go run the kids to school," Haley said with a smile, "Nathan is in the backyard."

"Nate," Lucas called out to his brother who was doing hanging sit ups from a pull up bar. Lucas called his name a second time before he noticed the ear buds. He walked closer and waved in front of him.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled before he took out his ear buds, "One second, I'm almost done with the rep I was working on."

Lucas watched his brother finish the sit up then disengage his gravity boots from the pull up bar, "that looks strenuous."

Nathan laughed, "I think we had a twin moment, I was thinking about you a few minutes ago."

Lucas smirked, "sure you did, we are the worst twins ever. We didn't even have a special _twin_ language as kids. I saw Haley before she left to take the kids to school, Jamie has gotten huge."

"All three of them have Luke," Nathan drank some water, "I do 25 laps after my pull up bar workout. Did you bring your trunks?"

"No," Lucas said shaking his head, "really 25 laps," Lucas looked out at the pool, "to the end and back?" Nathan nodded, "Christ man you're a machine."

"What?" Nathan laughed, "They don't have gyms in LA? Or are you just too busy living the life to take care of yourself."

Lucas pulled up his shirt and exposed his six pack abs, "I do alright. I've been running a lot lately."

"Haley would tell you that means you're running FROM something." Nathan headed to the house, "well I don't want you to keel over and die so I'll have to smoke your ass at laps another time. I'm going to take a quick shower, make yourself at home big brother."

"I'm only older by a minute and a half," Lucas smiled. Nathan threw up his hands and jogged up the stairs. Lucas walked back into the house and stared at the pictures on the mantle. The first one he settled on was a picture of Nathan and Haley and their three children. 'Two of them were born while I was in Los Angeles,' he thought, he moved on before he started to feel sorry for himself. There was a wedding picture from Nathan and Haley's wedding, mom and Andy's wedding at the courthouse and, "wow," Lucas said aloud before he picked up the frame of his own wedding to Brooke Davis. Lucas closed his eyes, thinking of that day. He shook off the memory and continued, the next picture was all of the grandchildren together with Karen and Andy. 'My kids look about the same, this has to be recent' he thought.

"That was taken about a month ago." Haley said behind him.

Lucas pulled Haley into a hug, "I've been a horrible friend."

"Yeah, you have." Haley pulled away. Haley sat down on the couch, "Karen told me you got to meet them yesterday, at first I was upset with Nathan for just dropping you off at Brooke's but maybe it was the best way."

"I want to know all of the children, tell me about Jamie, Lydia and Marcus." Lucas said as he put the picture back up and sat on the couch opposite Haley.

"Jamie is 9, Lydia is 7 and Marcus is 5." Haley smiled thinking of her children, "They're a handful."

"I can imagine," Lucas said feeling uneasy, he looked up and saw Nathan jogging back down the stairs.

"Hey baby," Nathan said as he sat down on the couch next to Haley. "What are we talking about?"

"Lucas was just about to tell us why he's here, weren't you Luke." Haley said with a big smile.

"I came home to finalize my divorce."

"Why now?" Haley quizzed, "It's been seven years, why the sudden hurry?"

"I got engaged three months ago." Lucas averted Haley's stare.

Haley got off the couch and started hitting Lucas with a throw pillow, "You got engaged on Brooke's birthday you jerk. Do you have any idea what that did to her?"

Lucas shielded his face, waiting for Nathan to step in but he didn't, "I have three children and she didn't fucking tell me, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Haley continued hitting him, "She went to LA to tell you and she saw you with your little thing on the side kissing her pregnant belly. Do you take care of that child Lucas Eugene Scott?"

Lucas snatched the pillow out of Haley's hand, "Wait, what?"

"Don't play stupid," Haley huffed before heading back to the other couch with Nathan, "Did you get bored with your new life or something, is that why some director named Julian Baker called asking me to sign off on using one of my songs in your latest movie."

"Okay Hales," Lucas put his hands up, "One thing at a time please. I didn't want to use your song, Julian made that decision without me. I've been having dreams since I proposed to Lindsey, my therapist told me they would stop if I came home and resolved my outstanding issues."

"Unbelievable," Nathan said, "Your family is not a bunch of outstanding issues. We loved you and you just bailed and never looked back."

Lucas felt his heart racing, "I know that I deserve this, but can we please get back to the first thing you said. Brooke thinks I have a child with some woman in LA?"

Haley's face changed at Lucas's reaction, "Brooke flew to LA when she was three months pregnant and saw you kissing some pregnant woman's bump. I talked to her after she got back to the airport, she was hysterical Luke. I thought I was going to have to fly to Los Angeles just to bring her back home. When she got home she made us all swear that we wouldn't tell you about Delilah, Ezra and Finn."

Lucas was racking his brain thinking about what Brooke could have possibly seen, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "The blonde with frizzy hair." He ran his hands through his hair, "Jesus this is all just some huge misunderstanding. I need to see Brooke right now," Lucas said getting up, "She told me she was going to have a busy week, but I need to see her, where is she?"

"She's at her shop," Nathan said, "I'll take you over there, I told mom I'd go by the cafe this morning."

"I'm coming too," Haley said.

"Brooke has a shop?" Lucas asked as the three of them left the house.

Haley laughed, "Yeah Penny Evans Bridal Boutique, Brooke is Penny Evans."

* * *

Upcoming: Lucas tells Brooke the truth about the "frizzy blonde pregnant woman," Lucas officially meets Delilah, Ezra and Finn, Brooke gets a strange call from Los Angeles... So I noticed the reviews declined a little from the prologue till now, that's a bummer because I'm loving how this story is progressing... What do I gotta do to get all of you readers to leave a review. :) I would LOVE to hit 50 reviews before my next update... So review, review, review!

Thanks for staying interested!

-Krystal

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I was recently asked by a few readers if I was going to finish by last two outstanding stories (New York State of Mind  & Love Behind Bars) NYSofM is a Brucas love story... And I'm going to start editing and writing new chapters for it in a week or so. LBB was originally laid out to be a Bruilian story, I was reading it over and with some minor changes it can be turned into a Brucas story. Is that something that all of you would be interested in seeing? I'm going to be fielding opinions in private messages, the review section of this story and the review section of LBB. Let me know what you would like to see... Thanks! Have I told you lately how much I love you guys?


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies! First things first... There are NO words to express how appreciative I am of all of your reviews. When I typed this update we Wild Horses was at 53 reviews and counting, so woo-hoo! Thank you all again..

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 4:

" _She's at her shop," Nathan said, "I'll take you over there, I told mom I'd go by the cafe this morning."_

" _I'm coming too," Haley said._

" _Brooke has a shop?" Lucas asked as the three of them left the house._

 _Haley laughed, "Yeah Penny Evans Bridal Boutique, Brooke is Penny Evans."_

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, "Brooke, my Brooke is Penny Evans, the hottest wedding dress designer right now." He smiled for a minute, "She did it," he smiled again, he was truly overcome with joy as he thought about Brooke's success. Then reality came back to him, "Lindsey was looking at Penny Evans dresses. I swear the universe is cursing me."

Haley and Nathan both let out a barrel laugh, "I can't take it anymore Lucas," Nathan said through a laugh, "you should write for a soap opera man." He looked at his wife, "Do they still make soap operas?"

Haley shrugged and continued towards the car, "I don't know at the very least it's an episode of Jerry Springer." Haley waved her hands in front of her like she was reading a marquee sign, "Lucas Scott's fiance wants his WIFE to design her wedding dress."

"Scandalous," Nathan said unlocking the car.

"I'm glad you two can derive some sort of perverse pleasure from my own personal pain." Lucas huffed as he got into the back seat.

"You seem surprised by our reactions, you do know that you can't marry someone if you are married to someone else right?" Nathan backed the car out of the driveway, "I know I joked about you being a bigamist yesterday, but I mean come on Luke you aren't an idiot why would you propose to Lindsey fucking Strauss while you are still married, no matter how estranged, to Tree Hill's own Brooke... Davis... Scott..."

"My publicist was pressuring me to propose, Lindsey and I have been together for two years." Lucas paused, "I didn't think she would actually say yes."

"That's a cop out if I ever heard one," Haley said from the passenger seat, "If you have dated her for two years, gross by the way, she was 18 when you started seeing her," Haley shook off the thought and continued, "why not just divorce Brooke BEFORE you asked someone else to marry you. So tacky Lucas, even for a soap writer."

Nathan fist bumped his wife, Lucas felt his cheeks grow hot, "Because I fucking love her alright! Just thinking about her with another man makes me want to punch something! Why didn't she fucking tell me she came to Los Angeles, why didn't she try again! Why didn't I try again? Dammit!" Lucas put his head in his lap.

The car grew quiet, Nathan voice finally broke the silence a few minutes later, "If you felt that way about Davis why didn't you ever come home and tell her?"

Haley gasped and covered her mouth, "You didn't even realize it till right now did you?"

"No," Lucas said from his lap, "I need to fix this and I need to fix this right now. It's bad enough she thinks I had a baby with Peyton Roberts." He growled, "I'm such a dick, why didn't I stay in contact with everyone, someone would have spilled the beans about her trip out there at least." Lucas felt fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, "Now I'm 30 years old, engaged to a girl on a CW show, I probably killed my screenwriting career making everyone think I'm on drugs and I just found out the love of my life thinks I fathered a child with someone less than a year after our daughter died." He leaned his head against the window, "when did I let everything get so out of control." Lucas was breathing heavy now, his heart was racing and he felt his vision starting to blur, 'close your eyes for just a minute and calm down' he told himself before everything went black.

"Nathan pull over!" Haley screamed. Nathan swerved into the ditch on the side of the road, Haley jumped out of the car, "Breathe Lucas! Please!" Haley screamed again.

Nathan slid across the hood of the car, "Hales call 911." Nathan pulled Lucas from the backseat, "Where's your heart medication Lucas." Nathan said tapping his face, "Come on Luke, I need you man. Your children need you, Brooke needs you." Nathan huffed, "Mom needs you dammit." He searched Lucas's pockets and found his prescription, "Swallow this," he opened Lucas's mouth and pushed a pill in his mouth.

"An ambulance is on the way," Haley said before she took water out of the trunk of the car, "Move Nathan." She doused Lucas with water. Lucas inhaled a deep breath, "Here Lucas drink this, help is on the way."

* * *

"Miss Davis?" Bevin knocked on the door and came in, "There's a Julian Baker on the phone for you."

Brooke didn't recognize the name, "Did he say what it was regarding?"

"He said he's a movie director and he's interested in talking to you about acquiring 5-10 dresses for his upcoming movie." Bevin asked, "Would you like me to take a message?"

"No," Brooke said putting on her glasses and checking her notepad, "I'll take it." A few seconds later Brooke picked up the blinking line, "Penny Evans, how may I help you?"

"Hi Miss Evans, my name is Julian Baker I'm a director out in Hollywood, I'm about to start shooting a new movie called _The Lies we Tell_ and I am interested in commissioning you to make 5-10 wedding dresses for it."

"Isn't that what costume designers are for Mr. Baker?" Brooke said, "It would be cheaper to go that route."

"All the dresses they've brought in haven't been right, the scenes where the dresses are needed are pivotal to the story, perhaps if I told you about the movie that could persuade you?"

"There's no need for that Mr. Baker, you see it's officially wedding season, which means I am terribly busy at the moment." Brooke hesitated, "Let me connect you back to my receptionist and she can get you the contact information for my business partner Clay Evans. He handles the press side of the business," she looked up and saw Haley at her door, "now have a good Mr. Baker." She put down the phone, "What's the matter Hales?"

Haley wiped her cheeks, "I need you to come with my right now."

Brooke clutched her stomach, "Is it one of the kids?"

Haley shook her head, "No, Lucas had a panic attack, an ambulance just took him to Tree Hill General."

* * *

Brooke rushed into the waiting room and headed straight for the nurse's station, "I need to know what room Lucas Scott is in."

"Only immediate family is allowed back right now," the nurse didn't even look up, "Can I get your name? We can page you when he's allowed any other visitors."

"I'm his wife," Brooke barked, "Is that immediate enough for you?"

"He's in room 1117," the nurse said, "here is your visitors tag. When you get to the end of the hall turn right."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she hurried down the hallway, she walked passed room 1113, 1115 and hesitated in front of 1117 a minute before entering. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. "Oh my God Luke," Brooke said when she noticed the three machines connected to him in one way or another.

He turned his head towards her voice, "pretty girl it isn't as bad as it looks."

Brooke sat down in the chair closest to the bed, she picked up his left hand, "What happened? Haley said you had a panic attack."

"Yeah, mom's going to fucking kill me when she sees me like this," Lucas said cracking a smile, "I have to tell you something."

"Whatever it is it can wait." Brooke stroked his hand, "should I bring the kids down here or do you think this will scare them? Oh my gosh the kids, I have to call Clay to pick them up from school. I didn't call your mom..."

"Shhhh," Lucas said, "Nathan and Haley are on top of all of that I'm sure." He pulled himself into the sitting position, "make note of what they gave me I want to take some home, I feel great."

Brooke started to sob, "that isn't funny at all Lucas."

"Hey, hey," Lucas squeezed her hand, "none of that. I'm fine, this is all precaution shit, I did this to myself. I haven't really been sleeping. I've been running a lot lately, and I'm almost positive I've missed three doses of my meds."

Brooke lifted her head and pinched him, "What is the matter with you Scott!"

"Ow, ow" Lucas laughed, "there's the Brooke I love, sobbing one minute, kicking my ass the next." He patted the space on the bed beside him, "sit down with me." He saw her staring at the machines, "Look this is an EKG machine, it's monitoring my heart activity, that one is a blood pressure machine to monitor my blood pressure obviously, this little do-dad on my finger is making sure my pulse rate stays in the green, and the IV is giving me fluids and they just gave me a sedative of some kind. Sit with me please, I was on my way to see you, there's something you have to know."

Brooke gave in and sat down next to Lucas, she rubbed his left hand in between hers when she noticed a small tattoo on the inner part of his left ring finger of a heart with LB inside. "When did you get that?"

"Five years ago, I think." Lucas said scratching his head, "I don't want to talk about the tattoo." He cleared his throat, "I want to talk about the frizzy blonde girl that was pregnant when you came out to Los Angeles."

Brooke shook her head, "No, I don't want to do this right now, I can't." She looked down at their intertwined hands, "Not with you like this."

"Yes baby we have to." Lucas said, "That girl was someone from my apartment complex, her name is Peyton Roberts. We weren't ever involved, her husband Ray worked nights as a janitor, so he slept during the day and like most people who move to LA she was trying to make it in Hollywood, I would always see her out by the courtyard running lines. Towards the end of her pregnancy Ray Junior would respond to everyone's voice except for Ray's. I used to mess with him about it, I still see them from time to time, they have a daughter now as well."

Brooke started to fidget, "No, that isn't possible, I saw you with her Luke. You had your hands on her stomach, you were talking to her bump."

"Pretty girl," Lucas pressed his head against hers, "Listen to me please, I was a wreak after I left Tree Hill. I was so angry you didn't come with me. When I wasn't on the movie set I was home and I was usually intoxicated. I loved you Brooke, I could have NEVER gotten someone else pregnant so close to the death of our daughter. I didn't grieve the way you did, I was more outward about it, I wanted to be numb till it didn't hurt anymore. That pain never really went away, that's why the dreams starts, that's why I have to take ambien now to sleep. I'm a mess."

Brooke felt hot tears fill her eyes, "Lucas I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms and let her cry, "I love you Brooke, I've always loved you."

The machines started beeping and a nurse came in, "Just checking why the EKG is picking up a second beat." She smiled, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

The door opened a second time, this time it was Karen, "Lucas. I came over here straight away, what happened?" Brooke moved off the bed to give Karen time with her son.

"I'm fine mom, honest." Lucas said, kissing Brooke's hand. "Don't go please."

"Get some rest broody, I'll come back later alright." Brooke picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"Brooke," Lucas called out from the hospital bed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Haley volunteered to take Brooke home, "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know what to say honestly," Brooke looked down at her shaking hands, "I feel like the last seven years all I've had is my anger towards him. I've held onto that baggage for so long now I have no idea what to think."

"What does your heart say tigger?" Haley asked.

"I love Lucas, I never stopped loving Lucas. But it all seems so complicated now, I mean his life is in LA, he has a fiance even. My entire life is here, our family is here. I can't leave all of that behind." They pulled up outside Brooke's house, Haley laughed as Clay and the kids came running outside wearing paper hats and holding cardboard swords. Brooke got out of the car, "I need to focus on them right now. I want Lucas to establish a relationship with our children, but as far as he and I go, right now that can't happen."

Haley got out of the car, "You're giving up far too easily for someone that has fought so hard to keep her marriage. What else is going on?"

Brooke started to cry, "I wasn't enough before, I'd be stupid to think I'm enough this time."

"Oh honey," Haley pulled her in to a hug, "Lucas left because he didn't know how to cope with the loss in his life. That didn't have anything to do with you. Come on how many times have you sat in my house telling me that you just wish Lucas would come home, he's home Brooke what else are you waiting for?"

* * *

Brooke loaded her children into the car and headed to the hospital, "Ezra, whatcha thinking buddy?"

"What if he doesn't like us?" Ezra said with a pout.

"Why wouldn't he like you guys?" Brooke asked with a sad smile.

"We fight a lot?" Finn offered.

"Ezra and Finn stink," Delilah said with a giggle.

"I've told you all before when your daddy came home he was going to love you, warts and all." Brooke said glancing in the backseat.

"Why is daddy in hopital?" Delilah asked, "he no look sick yesterday."

"Daddy has an ouchie on his heart. He's alright though, he really wants to see you guys." Brooke smiled again, thinking about the conversation she had with her children last night about the stranger at the door. She hadn't realized they would be so observant, at dinner time each of them came to the table holding a different picture of Lucas from throughout the house, practically demanding answers. "He's been out of town a long time, but he loves you so much he's going to see you all the time now remember."

"Yes mama," Delilah, Ezra and Finn said in unison.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and turned off the car, "are you guys ready?"

* * *

Lucas heard a knock at the door, "Come in please." He smiled when he saw Brooke and then he saw them, their children. "Hi guys. I had one of the nurses bring up extra chairs. Mommy said we get to have dinner together."

Delilah jumped on the bed, "Hi daddy I'm Delilah I have a picture of you by my bed. Mommy said you have an ouchie heart is that true?"

"It is," He hugged his daughter, "You have a picture of me by your bed, I hope it's a good one."

Delilah nodded, "It's a wording picture, mommy looks so pretty."

Lucas noticed the little girl crinkle her nose, "She did look beautiful on our wedding day. I'm glad you have a picture of me pretty girl."

Delilah laughed, Ezra sat down in the chair next to the bed, "I'm Ezra," the boy said extending his hand, "Delilah fibs I don't smell like dirt."

Lucas laughed again, "Who said you smell like dirt kiddo?"

"She did," Ezra pointed. Lucas watched as Brooke sat down her bag and sat down in the same chair she had occupied this morning, Finn hopped up into her lap. "Sisters are dumb, Jamie and Marcus have a dumb sister too. Uncle Nathan says Lily is dumb too. Sisters are dumb, do you think so daddy?"

Lucas shook his head, "No sisters are nice. You and Finn have to take care of Delilah," Lucas took a deep breath, "Because when mommy and I are gone all you'll have is each other."

"Like Heaven?" Finn asked from Brooke's laugh, "That where Grandpa Keith is, and baby Astrid."

Lucas frowned at the mention of their names, "So Finn do you know what book your name is from?"

Finn tapped his chin, "Mama toll me, Huddleberry Finn. Mama said it's one of yer favorite books. She reads it to me before bed."

"It is," Lucas smiled, "that's great mommy reads to you. Does she read to you two also Delilah? Ezra?"

Ezra jumped on the bed, "Careful Ezra," Brooke said, "Remember what I said, daddy has an ouchie."

Ezra stopped jumping, "Sorry daddy, I fergot. Mommy is reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to me, Delilah get's Charlotte's Web."

"That's great. Maybe when I get out of here I can read to you before bed time. Did you guys have a good day at school?" Lucas choked out, 'keep calm Luke,' he reminded himself.

Finn answered, "Clay pick us up and we played pirates till mommy came home. Uncle Clay doesn't have a house."

Delilah giggled again, "Do you have a house daddy?"

"I do, I have a house far away in a place called Los Angeles. When I get out of the hospital I'm going to go stay with Grammy Karen and Grandpa Andy." Lucas said, "When I'm feeling better I'm going to look for a place of my own."

Ezra crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "No! Daddy you no have a house close you have to stay with us. Mommy is there room for daddy to stay. Please."

Quickly all three children turned to Brooke and started begging, "Please mama, can't daddy stay with us. Please, please, please."

Brooke looked at Lucas and he nodded, "After daddy's ouchie is better he's going to come home with us what do you guys think?"

Finn wiggled off Brooke's laugh and jumped on the hospital bed, "Yay! You hear that Ezra, Delilah daddy gets to come stay with us."

They all started jumping together, "Yay!"

There was a knock at the door, "Grammy Karen!" Delilah yelled.

"Oh my goodness, did I miss the party?" Karen said sitting down the bags from the cafe on the table in the corner.

"Daddy is going to come home to stay wit us." Ezra said, "Cool huh."

Karen looked from Brooke to Lucas and smiled as Lucas picked up Brooke's hand and held it tight, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Who's hungry?"

"Are you crying Grammy?" Delilah asked with a concerned tone.

"No pumpkin, Grammy is just so happy right now." Karen scooped up the little girl and took her to the table, "Who wants meatloaf?"

Delilah's hand shot up in the air, "Ohhh! Me me me!"

Finn and Ezra climbed off the bed and ran over to the table, "Me too!" They both said together.

Lucas pulled Brooke to him, "We can talk about me staying at the house when the kids aren't here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek, "No broody, coming home with me and our children is perfect."

Lucas let out a deep breath and pulled Brooke into him and kissed her hard, "I was hoping you were going to say that I can't think of any place I would rather be." Brooke put her head on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas stared at his mom in her element making faces at HIS children. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, "yeah pretty girl there is nowhere else I would rather be."

* * *

Upcoming: No hints for the next chapter, I started writing it already and if I say anything it will give too much away.. So you're just going to have to wait... :)

As always show me the love and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

-Krystal

P.S. The response to Love Behind Bars has been impressive, I have received a lot of review opinions and several pm's. I'll make my decision soon. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Here is chapter 5... Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, keep it up. :)

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Lucas pulled Brooke to him, "We can talk about me staying at the house when the kids aren't here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."_

 _Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek, "No broody, coming home with me and our children is perfect."_

 _Lucas let out a deep breath and pulled Brooke into him and kissed her hard, "I was hoping you were going to say that I can't think of any place I would rather be." Brooke put her head on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas stared at his mom in her element making faces at HIS children. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, "yeah pretty girl there is nowhere else I would rather be."_

* * *

Three days later Brooke pulled her car into the loading/unloading zone at Tree Hill General. The valet walked towards her car, Brooke hopped out, "picking up." She handed the valet the keys and he instructed her to keep her ticket. She walked passed the nurse's station and headed down the long hallway to room 1117. She knocked and entered the room, "are you ready Lucas?"

Lucas came out of the bathroom sans shirt. "Almost, I just wanted to grab a quick shower before you got here." He looked around her, "where's Delia, Ez and Finn?"

"School Lucas," Brooke sat down in the chair across from where Lucas was standing, "and that was a challenge since someone let it slip they were getting out of the hospital today." She kinked her left eyebrow at him.

"Were they crazy?" Lucas asked before sliding his shirt over his head.

"Let me put it this way," Brooke stood up and walked to him, she stopped a couple inches from his face, "you owe me, big time."

Lucas smiled, he couldn't believe this place that they were in, it was comfortable and it felt right. "I was told to buzz for the nurse when you got here." He tilted her chin and kissed her softly. "So do I have you all to myself for a few hours?" He gave her a devilish grin.

Brooke backed out of his grasp, "slow down turbo." Brooke knew they were in an artificially happy place and she was determined to tread lightly. "Let's call for the nurse, so we can get out of here first and then we can get you settled at my house. Your brother was a life saver; he brought over your bags so I didn't have to stop on my way over here."

Lucas pouted, "Wow you really have changed, turning down sexy time for grown up time."

She furrowed her brow at him, "Are you calling me old?"

"Nope, just saying I have heard it's been a while for you." Lucas stopped when then nurse came in and handed Lucas his new prescription. "Alright pretty girl let's go home."

* * *

Brooke pulled into her driveway. She got out of the car and smiled as Lucas did the same, it felt strange Lucas coming back to this house after everything they had been through, but Brooke told herself to just go with it for the time being. "The house is a lot different now," Brooke said looking for her keys "Would you like a tour?"

"Lead the way pretty girl." Lucas headed through the door after Brooke; it was brighter than he remembered. "You finally refinished the floors." He looked at the built-ins, "and you refinished the built-ins." To the left of the front door was a living room with a dark blue overstuffed couch, Lucas couldn't believe how different the house looked and he was only 2 feet inside the door. The walls were painted varying shades of sea foam green. The only artwork in the living room was the children's. Lucas noticed the lines of piano wire hung from one end of the wall to the other, cluttered with different sizes of finger paintings, water colorings and crayon prints. He wondered if they were all artistic or if one of the children was simply a budding Picasso.

"That's the living room obviously," Brooke felt nervous, "it belongs to the children. The built-ins have been put to good use; it houses every art medium known to man. And to answer your question I didn't refinish them, Clay did." She turned to face him, "Let's see that was four years ago. I rented an RV, parked it in the back yard and then renovated every room in the house. You'll remember that it was a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom." Lucas nodded, "well now it's a 4 bedroom, 3 and a half bath. It was a LONG time in the RV with three 2 year olds; I thought I was going to slit my wrists but we managed."

Lucas wanted to ignore that Clay had been the one to refinish his floors; he reminded himself that this wasn't really his house anymore. "It looks incredible. You can't tell from the front that you did much of anything." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "that isn't what I meant."

"I know," Brooke grabbed his hand, "I knew I wanted the floors to be dark, so they're practically black and I love them. The built-ins were stained 2 shades lighter and all of the main rooms are painted a similar shade of green to unify the space." She lead him to the kitchen, "this is where a bulk of my money went," she pointed, "I wanted it to look like it was always here. The cabinets are what took the longest, I settled on a shaker cabinet I liked then decided I wanted to use craftsman style carriage hardware. It was cheaper to just shave down every door than order something else." Brooke laughed, "But now I know for next time right?"

Lucas admired all the little details, the subway tile back splash, the checkered floor. He couldn't believe the state of the art appliances, "do you cook now?"

"Yes," Brooke frowned, "Karen said it was a life skill I needed to learn. I hated her during every single lesson, she's a warden that woman. But now I can make anything with a recipe, it comes in handy with three children." She pulled him towards the hallway, "come on, now to my favorite part."

Lucas wasn't listening anymore, he was staring at their life in photographic form staring back at him, "I didn't think there would be so much of me in this house if that makes sense."

"It does, I wanted the children to always be able to see you. I wasn't a complete bitch, I wanted them to know you, I just couldn't handle you knowing them." Her cheeks flushed, "this is Delilah's room."

"Ladybugs," Lucas smiled. His daughter's bedroom had a large pink shag rug covered the hardwood, the walls were covered in soft pink paint except for the white trim. He looked at Delilah's white spindle day bed and ladybug bedding, he smiled when his eyes found the heart shaped frame on her night stand with one of Brooke and Lucas's wedding pictures, there was a pile of pillows under a bay window and a chandelier with leave detail hanging from the ceiling. "It looks like a fairy lives here."

"She has wings in her closet." Brooke laughed, she opened a door to the right of the bay window, "I put in a jack n' jill bathroom." She waved him forward, and opened the door at the other side of the bathroom, "Here is Ezra and Finn's room."

"Wow," Lucas said, "This is where the master was right?"

"Yes, I went with a sports theme, I thought they could grow up with it. They know Uncle Nathan used to play in the NBA and that daddy played in high school and college so they begged for a hoop in their room, I compromised on a net with nerf balls." Brooke smiled. They exited out to the hallway a second time. Brooke opened another door, "This is the spare room."

Lucas sighed when he saw his bags, he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist, "I have to sleep in the spare bedroom." He kissed her shoulder blade, "where is your room."

"The master suite is upstairs," she shook him off; "I think it's best that while you're here you sleep here. I mean this situation has confused them enough already, if I could wave my magic wand and go back in time I would have told you about them sooner, but I can't." She opened the closet door, "there's a built-in dresser and a small closet," she crossed the room, "it has a small ensuite. I'm going to go get some water are you thirsty?"

Lucas followed Brooke back to the kitchen, "what's the matter pretty girl?"

Brooke headed out the door onto the back deck and sat down on a patio chair, "I don't know. We're in this bubble right now and I don't like it."

Lucas sat on the chair next to her, "What do you mean we're in a bubble?"

Brooke huffed, "You came to Tree Hill a week ago and you wanted a divorce, now here we are. You still have your other life Lucas, I just don't want to pretend anymore that everything is perfect when I know for a fact there is a girl in California that still thinks you're coming home to her and that you are getting married soon."

Lucas opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, 'I hadn't honestly thought about my life in Los Angeles,' he told himself, "I want us to try being us again. So tell me pretty girl," he grabbed her hands, "how do we get back to being us?"

Brooke wiped away a stray tear, "It isn't that easy Luke. We haven't been together in seven years and you've done nothing this entire day but make jokes about getting me into bed. I… I…" she paused, "We," she corrected herself, "We have three children. I don't want them to get hurt or confused by the living arrangements; they are already so attached to you." She averted Lucas's eyes, "what if we aren't enough, what if I'm not enough. I've heard the allure of Hollywood is hard to pull away from."

Lucas dropped her hands and put his hands through his hair, "I want you, I want us, I want this life. I can write screenplays anywhere, hell I've been telling my friend Julian for years that I would like to write a novel. They kicked me off the set of my last project, so I don't exactly have a job to go back to."

"You were kicked off your last project? Lucas what is the matter with you?" Brooke scoffed.

Lucas was taken aback by her tone, "I told you I hadn't been sleeping, I was having these really intense dreams and being with Lindsey Strauss made me feel invincible." As soon as those left words escaped his lips he wished he could take them back. "That isn't what I meant."

"Yes it is," Brooke laughed, "I get it, she's like 19-20 right? That's a lot of energy. Plus I think I remember reading during a cyber-stalking session that she was being labeled the next "it" girl. That lifestyle is a lot to maintain. Why do you think I live here? There have been several opportunities for me to move Penny Evans and I chose to stay here, Tree Hill and its inhabitants keep me grounded. God only knows what I would be like if I had relocated to Manhattan or Beverly Hills." She shook her head and laughed, "I don't even care to think about it."

"Can we come back to me in a minute, why Penny Evans, why not Brooke Davis or Scott?" He paused, "Do you still use Scott, I've heard several people call you Brooke Davis."

"I didn't want any additional attention, I like being out of the spotlight. Clay is the face of Penny Evans actually. He takes all the meetings, he attends all the parties," she smiled, "I do go to fashion shows though, but because no one knows Brooke Davis I get ignored it's fabulous." She rolled her eyes, "And to answer your other question I've always been Brooke Davis, marrying you didn't change that."

"Clay Evans sounds like a real narcissist; your business has his name. This agency with Nathan has his name. I thought you liked being a Scott?"

Brooke laughed, "Stop being so jealous broody. You would like Clay if you actually tried to get to know him. Evans was my idea; I thought it worked with Penny. And SCANsports is a contraction, hardly Clay's fault. I did like being a Scott, it has its perks, but when your husband leaves you and moves clear across the country it's hard hearing it every day."

Lucas chose to ignore her last remark, and instead continued on about Clay Evans. "Did he have to go to a hotel or does the free loader just crash on someone else's couch?"

Brooke cackled at the free loader remark, she pointed to the small building at the back of the property, "During the renovation I had that put in, it's a granny flat, it has its own kitchen and bathroom. Clay stays there, weren't you listening earlier when I said my main focus is the children. Uncle Clay doesn't need to be staying in the house confusing anyone; I don't have time for that."

Lucas folded his arms, "I still think he's a free loader."

"Says the man staying in my spare room," Brooke giggled.

"Hey this is MY house." Lucas couldn't believe he had just said that. "Brooke, I didn't mean that."

"It's alright, so what is your plan Lucas. You are unemployed; people think you're holed up in a rehab facility somewhere for some undisclosed addiction and your fiancé doesn't know where you are."

'When did Brooke become the voice of reason?' he wondered. "People think I'm in rehab?"

"Yep, google alerts are a revelation. Where is your cell phone, do you even have it turned on?"

Lucas thought for a second, "No it's turned off in my bag. I didn't want to be bothered."

"Well Luke I think it's time you rejoin the real world." Brooke grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She planted a tender kiss on his lips then pulled away, "When you end things with Lindsey and figure out your job situation we can talk about working on our marriage."

Lucas leaned in for another kiss, "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke got up from her seat, "I love you too Luke, no more of that till you sort your stuff out."

Lucas sat back in his chair and put his hands in front of him and simulated a bubble bursting, "you're mean you know that."

"Lucas I have three 6 year olds, keep making that face. It doesn't work."

* * *

After dinner Brooke let Lucas put the children to bed all by himself, when he didn't see her he assumed she went upstairs and so he retreated to the spare room. He took out his cell phone and turned it on. He looked down at the screen, 8 missed calls, 5 voicemails and over 100 emails. "That's going to take a while to sort." He put his phone to his ear to play all the messages when he heard a knock at the door. He jogged to the door and opened it. "I thought you went to bed."

"No, I was looking for something." She grabbed his hand, "come with me." They walked slowly to the end of the hallway; Brooke opened the door that Lucas presumed went to the master suite. Brooke closed the door behind them, "go up the stairs, I'm coming."

Lucas wasn't sure what was going on, Brooke told him earlier that they couldn't be intimate till he ended things with Lindsey and now she was taking him up to her bedroom. "Pretty girl, I respect what you said today. We don't have to…" he trailed off. 'What are you doing you idiot?' he screamed in his head, 'if Brooke wants to make love you say yes.'

Brooke came up behind him, "this isn't about sex Luke. Sit down I have a present for you."

He looked around at the large space, there was a separate sitting area, he felt his cheeks redden, "I'm sorry pretty girl I shouldn't have assumed."

"Sit down Luke and just stop talking." Brooke giggled. He obeyed and sat down on the couch, Brooke sat beside him, "Here, I made one for each of the children. They're filled with mementos and pictures; I thought you might want to look at them." Brooke sat up and reached for the remote and turned on the flat screen television, "There's more." She smiled and pressed a second button on the remote control. Lucas smiled when he saw Brooke on the screen, "So broody I'm not sure if you are ever going to see this because of how we left things but I went to the doctor today and I'm pregnant and there are three of them." Lucas didn't take his eyes off the television. The screen faded to black, before Lucas could say something another video started, Brooke cradled her stomach, "so today I found out the gender, we are having two boys and a girl." She smiled and blew kisses at the camera, "I love you Lucas and miss you so much." The screen faded to black again before another video queued up, "So as you can see today is the day. And it can't come soon enough, I'm nervous; I'm excited, I'm sad. I'm sad you're not here, I read recently that you were seeing an actress from your movie." She looked off camera, "well wherever you are today Luke I hope you're happy. I want you to know I'm not doing this alone, your mom is going to be there every step of the way and if there's one thing I know you don't mess with Karen Scott." Lucas leaned forward and watched his infant children on the screen, "All of us are home now. I can tell Delilah is going to be a little spitfire, Ezra is a little wild and Finn, well Finn is like you. He's mellow and calm; your mom said you never cried as a baby. Finn doesn't either." She sighed, "I called you today, and your number was disconnected. I tried your agent, he didn't return my call. I love you."

Lucas rested his elbows on his knees as the videos continued, he watched them all roll over for the first time, crawl, sit up, clap, smile. He watched them walk and giggle, he watched them run to their first day of school, climb on slides, he smiled as Brooke took care of scrapes and bruises, Brooke had captured it all. He watched their children grow up in a matter of minutes; the last video started, "Hi Luke, today our children turned 6. I tried calling the number you called your mother from when you called for her birthday." Lucas saw her eyes well up with tears, "It was disconnected; I've concluded that you are some sort of a drug dealer with how quickly you burn through phone numbers. I hope I'm wrong, but who knows anymore. You haven't been home in years; I don't want to give up on you." She sighed, "I won't give up on you." The screen faded to black and then he heard laughing, the picture came up again, he heard the voices of his mother, his brother, Haley, Andy, and Brooke start to sing "Happy Birthday Scott three, happy birthday Scott three, happy birthday Scott three, Delilah, Ezra and Finn. Happy Birthday to you!" Brooke entered the picture now, "Make a wish and blow out your candles." Brooke put the camera in the triplets' face, "what did you wish for?" "Daddy" they said in unison. The screen faded to black for the final time.

Lucas sat back in the couch, he wasn't sure what to say, "Luke say something, I thought you would like it. Please say something," Brooke pleaded.

Lucas pulled her into him and kissed her forehead, "I need to leave tomorrow and go back to LA." He kissed her again, "I love you, I can't keep living this double life anymore. It's time for me to come home."

* * *

Upcoming: Lucas goes back to Los Angeles to break up with Lindsey and figure out his next career move. Brooke and Clay talk about an amazing new business opportunity. Naley and Brooke decide to surprise Lucas in LA.. Will it go well?

So I know this chapter had nothing but Brooke and Lucas in it and I LOVED it. :) I didn't like any of the other stuff I wrote, so I just wrote how I felt. And I felt like this story needed this. This chapter marks the beginning of the shift from Lucas/Lindsey to Brucas, their children and extended family. As I have it outlined, Wild Horses will have 5 more chapters, so finishing at 10.

Let me know what you thought like always. And if I haven't said it enough I am amazed by each and every one of you.

Review, review, review!

Thank you!

-Krystal


	7. Chapter 6

Hey dolls! Writing this story has been a lot of fun. As I do before every chapter, I want to give a big shout out to my reviewers, you all are incredible. There aren't words for how much I appreciate all of your feedback. :)

Thanks!

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Can we come with you daddy?" Delilah asked as she batted her eyelashes and flashed her dimples.

'Christ,' Lucas thought, 'her mother snared me with that exact move almost thirteen years ago,' "I wish you could honey, but you and your brothers' have school." He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Pinkie?" Delilah asked with another sweet smile.

"Absolutely," Lucas said extending his hand to her. After they pinkie swore he turned to the boys, "would either of you like to get in on this action?"

Finn came to him first, "but I wanted to talk to you daddy."

"Talk away Finn, your mom and I have a few minutes til Clay gets here." Lucas smiled. He put his pinkie finger out a third time, "What do you say Ez?"

Ezra sighed, a pout formed on his face, "are you really going to come back?"

"Yes I am, I have a few things to take care of at my other house first, remember when I told you that I make movies? I have to finish up my last movie." Lucas straightened his shirt, "After that I'll never have to leave again."

Brooke pinched Lucas, "don't tell them that." Brooke turned her attention to their children, "Daddy is a screenwriter, sort of like Mark Twain and Roald Dahl, but with movies, not books. So from time to time daddy will have to go away, but now that daddy has met you, he doesn't want to leave ever again."

Lucas was in awe at how effortless Brooke made parenting look. "What was your question Finn?"

Ezra answered, "why don't you and Uncle Nathan look alike if you're twins like me and Finn?"

"Well you and Finn are identical Ez." Lucas bent down to be face to face with his oldest child, "Uncle Nathan and I aren't. It's like you and Delia, you are triplets, but Delia looks different from you and Finn."

"It's because Delilah is a girl," Ezra smiled, "who wants to look like a girl?"

Delilah huffed, sticking out her tongue, "I'd rather look like me then look like you."

Before Lucas and Brooke could say anything else there was a knock at the door, Clay came in, "Hello! I've come to kidnap the," Clay adjusted his glasses, "Snot triplets?"

The kids laughed and said in unison, "The Scott triplets Uncle Clay."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were silent for the first few minutes of their drive to the airport, Brooke sighed as she pulled her car onto the highway, "they'll be fine. We will all be fine."

"I'm sure you guys will be fine, I'm worried about me not being fine." Lucas laughed, "the look on their faces, I felt about two inches tall."

"Yes the pouty face is brutal, when they're all doing it together," Brooke rolled her eyes, "forget about it."

Lucas wanted to pout himself just thinking about it so he decided a subject change was in order, "so we have time, are you sure I can't convince you to stop somewhere pretty girl," Lucas shot her a sly grin and kissed her hand. "I would LOVE to give you a reason to miss me."

Brooke smiled, "I don't need another reason to miss you."

It was now Lucas's turn to pout, "So can I ask you a question?"

"I bet I can guess what you want to know," Brooke laughed, "you want to know why I haven't been with another man since you left Tree Hill."

"Yes," Lucas groaned, "I mean it's been seven years. Haven't you wanted..." Lucas trailed off.

"Of course I've wanted to Luke, I'm still that girl. But I have three children and I had a husband. So it just wasn't that important." Brooke shrugged.

"That makes me feel worse," Lucas slumped down into the passenger seat.

"No reason to dwell about it broody." Brooke smiled, "Not to sound like a total bitch, but I took our vows seriously. I went on about a dozen first dates, but that's it. I'm really terribly boring now. Work and three children make Brooke a very dull girl."

She hadn't asked but Lucas decided he needed to tell her, "I've been with five women since I left." Brooke was quiet longer than Lucas liked, "I'm sorry pretty girl. Can you forgive me?"

Brooke pulled into the drop off area at the airport, "When you come back home to me in a few months I think we should just focus on the here and now. I understand why you wanted to tell me, but it wasn't necessary."

"What is wrong with me?" Lucas sulked as he got out of the car, "why did I even say that to you? I used to be able to talk to you, why is this so hard now?"

"Because I'm different and it's confusing you... Clearly." Brooke smiled as she popped the trunk, "We haven't been together in seven years give yourself a break broody."

Lucas grabbed his suitcase and his messenger bag, he pulled Brooke into him, "I love you pretty girl." He pulled away and tilted her chin towards him, "permission to get a goodbye kiss ma'am?"

Brooke smiled a silly smile, "granted." Lucas pulled Brooke closer and kissed her lips gently, he deepened the kiss, entangling his hands in her hair, after a few minutes Brooke broke away first, "I love you Lucas," she said out of breath.

"I'll call you when I land," Lucas closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. He sighed, "I wish I had a fast forward button lying around, I want this chapter in my life to be done so I can be back here with you and the kids." He stole one last kiss, "When I come back we're leaving the kids with my mom and Andy," he pressed his lips to hers again," I want you..." he kissed her again, "all to myself, even if it's just for a night." He kinked his eyebrow at her and winked.

Brooke shook her head, "Sex sex sex. That's all you think about Scott."

"If you saw what I was looking at you would have trouble concentrating too." Lucas smirked, "I have to get going."

Brooke nodded, "I know." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him one last time, he turned to leave, "oh and Luke," he paused for her to continue, "it's actually to my advantage that you were with other women, maybe I won't have to fake it now."

Lucas was shocked at her words, he knew she was kidding but still, "Hey," Lucas pointed at her as he headed into the lobby, "that was messed up."

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lucas laughed as Brooke pulled away from the curb.

* * *

When the cab pulled up in front of the house he shared with Lindsey he was relieved to not see her mini cooper in the driveway. He paid the man and headed towards the house, he took out his phone and called Brooke, she answered on the second ring, "Hey pretty girl, I'm back in LA and I'm walking up the steps to my house. I'll talk to you in a few days. Kiss the kids for me." He put his key in the lock and went inside.

"Hi there handsome," Lindsey said from the sofa, Lucas turned and noticed she was wearing a black negligee. "I've missed you so much baby. I thought you would have been home days ago." She got up and walked to him pulling him in for a hug. "Leila told me your flight information so I left the set early today to surprise you." She smiled, "surprised?"

"Yeah," Lucas pulled back and ran his hands through his hair, "where is your car?"

"In the shop, it needed to have the brakes done or something," Lindsey reached for his hand, "I have several surprises for you," she licked her lips, "which box would you like first?"

Lucas put his bags down and headed to the bedroom. He grabbed his robe off the back of bathroom the door, "Here Linds, put this on. We need to talk."

Lindsey's face fell, "What's the matter Lukey-bear?" She took the robe and put it on, pulling it tightly around her waist.

"I'm not entirely sure where to start, so I think I'm just going to say it." Lucas sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lindsey put her hand up, "It's alright if you fucked someone while you were in Pine Tree or whatever your hometown is called. Is that why you were gone so long? Did you run into an old girlfriend?" Lindsey tried to straddle him, but he stood up, blocking her access. She huffed, "Alright Lucas what is it?"

"I wasn't entirely honest with you about why I was going to Tree Hill. I was going there to get divorced from my high school sweetheart Brooke." Lindsey opened her mouth to speak, "Yeah, I'm not really divorced, neither of us ever filed. Anyways Dr. Adams said I needed to get closure right, so I flew to Tree Hill to get Brooke to sign the divorce papers." He averted Lindsey's eyes, "I have children Linds, three 6 year olds, 2 boys and a girl. I'm still in love with Brooke Lindsey." She backed away from him, "I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you think I'm a dick, but I have to follow my heart and my heart is telling me to try again with Brooke."

Lindsey had heard enough she slapped him hard across the face, "Unbelievable. So you cheated on me with some old lady named Brooke who claimed her children are yours." She slapped him again, "You're still married! Why would you propose to me then?"

Lucas wiggled his jaw, "I'm really sorry Lindsey." Lucas walked passed her and headed towards the door, "You can stay here as long as you want. I'm going to Chase's house so he can sign off on me returning to set."

Lindsey began to cry, "So after everything we've been through Lucas this is how you break up with me?"

Lucas didn't know what else to say so he headed out of the bedroom, he picked up the suitcase he had just put down, grabbed the keys to his car and headed out of the house. He went to the garage and felt an overwhelming sense of relief, he took out his phone and sent a text to the girl who had always held his heart, _Pretty girl, I ended things with Lindsey. I love you._

* * *

The next day.. "Lucas," Julian came towards him with his arms open, "You look tan, show me something from Chase or I'm going to have to kick you off set again."

Lucas pulled the doctors note from his shirt pocket, "Chase said I'm good."

"Fantastic," Julian put his arm around Lucas and headed deeper into the set, "the rewrites have been killing me. We start shooting in two weeks. Glad you took care of your Tree Hill demons. You really do look great. Did Lindsey fuck your brains out or something when you got back last night?"

"Nope, we broke up," Lucas said with a smile, "It's for the best. She's too young for me and I have someone... I mean something else more important going on right now."

"Wait a minute, did you hook up in Tree Hill," Julian grinned, "you dirty bastard. You did didn't you."

"No I didn't actually," Lucas smiled, "Brooke and I are going to try again man. It's great and I found out I'm a father."

Julian's jaw dropped to the ground, "You and Brooke huh, sex with the ex." Julian grinned again, "I can't believe that sexy little minx is still single and okay with taking your sorry ass back?"

Lucas smiled remembering the night six years ago when Julian found a picture of Brooke in a bikini in his wallet, "She isn't exactly my ex. We're still married."

"Damn man, you were married to that gorgeous creature and you left her in Tree Hill." Julian rubbed his head, "she knows about you and Lindsey right?"

"Yes, we're going to start over when I go back to Tree Hill." Lucas said.

"Damn, hot and looks the other way when you bang other chicks, does she have a sister, preferably younger?" Julian laughed, a sly smile creeped across his face, "Wait a minute did you say you found out you were a father?" Before Lucas could answer, Julian continued, "Never mind, wait did you just say you are going BACK to Tree Hill."

"Yes as soon as _The Lies we Tell_ wraps I'm going to take some time off and work on a novel, maybe write another indie script." Lucas smiled at the thought of spending all his time in Tree Hill with Brooke, Ezra, Finn and Delilah.

"That sounds great man," Julian was adjusting some fake flowers in the planter boxes outside the house set, "Hey do you know Penny Evans? I called the other day, I was interested in getting some dresses for the movie. She completely blew me off. I did a little research there not any city records for her anywhere, just the store locations. I tried calling the CFO, somebody named Clay Evans, I'm guessing husband? Gay brother? Who knows. Anyways, I still didn't get anywhere with securing dresses for the opening montage."

Lucas didn't want to lie but he respected Brooke's desire for privacy, "Nope sorry man I don't know her. I'm sure someone will get back to you before we need the dresses."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Lucas was laying in bed at the Four Seasons, 'Lindsey is moving in another week.' He thought, 'I'll just list the house now, it might take a while to sell it.' Lucas jumped when he heard his phone ring, he smiled when he saw the caller ID, "Hey pretty girl. I was just about to call you to say goodnight to the kids. Give me a second I'll get skype queued up."

"If you want to talk to the kids you'll have to call Grammy Karen." Brooke giggled.

"Is that right, well where are you?" Lucas asked.

"Come down to the lobby broody." Brooke hung up the phone.

Lucas scrambled to get dressed and practically ran down the stairs to the lobby, he scanned the room. He smiled when he saw her. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Did you miss me?" He grunted into her hair, "Cause I definitely missed you."

"That's sick bro, we're literally standing right here." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Surprise," Haley said.

"Surprise," Brooke repeated. "School's out so we aren't even playing hooky."

"This is a surprise," Lucas grabbed Brooke again and pulled her into him, "You can't trust yourself around me, is that why you brought chaperons?"

"I'm not the one with the control problem Luke," Brooke leaned in and kissed his nose. "Now I'm tired I would like to get settled in, get some sleep and wake up tomorrow on LA time."

The foursome headed to the elevator. Once everyone was inside, Lucas pressed the button for the 6th floor, Nathan pressed the button for the 5th floor and Brooke pressed the button for the 3rd floor. "Wait you aren't staying with me pretty girl?" Lucas said with a hurt tone to his voice.

"Nope." The elevator dinged for the third floor, "Goodnight Lucas. Nathan, Hales I'll see you two in the morning."

The elevator closed and Lucas let out a deep breath, "Penny for your thoughts Luke?" Haley asked, with a smile. Nathan chuckled beside her.

"I broke up with Lindsey, why is she still torturing me?" Lucas said, a little confused by their current situation.

Nathan laughed as the elevator car dinged for the fifth floor, "Some women like to be pursued Lucas. Take some advice from your little brother, Brooke Davis is in desperate need of a little pursuing." They got off the elevator and Nathan winked at his brother, "Have a good night Luke."

* * *

Upcoming: Naley/Brucas double date. Lucas takes Brooke to the set of his new movie. Lucas takes Nathan's advice and starts to pursue his bride for the second time... Oh and there may or may not be a Brucas sex scene coming up. ;)

The question I pose to all if you is should I re-rate the story "M" or list a warning before the sex scene part of the chapter? Oh and the other question is I know some of you are sad this story will be ending in a few chapters, I have a few big ideas left to write if anyone has any suggestions of what they would like to see in the upcoming chapters, if I works with where I see the story going, it could make the story longer if I can expand on it enough. So just a few thoughts...

Thanks again! Review, review, review!

-Krystal


	8. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! So this chapter turned out to be the longest I've written for this story to date. Hope you all enjoy it, it was fun to write.

Thanks again for all the reviews. You all rock.

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 7:

Brooke woke up feeling refreshed, she heard a light knocking on her door. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and crossed the room to the hotel room door. She opened it, "Hi Luke."

She left him to hold the door and walked back to her bed and laid down, "Get up pretty girl we have a busy day planned."

"No," Brooke yawned, "You have a busy day. I'm on vacation, my kids are in North Carolina and I'm in California, I plan on enjoying this." She cuddled her pillow, "just let yourself out alright."

Lucas pulled her blanket and tried to control himself at the sight before him, Brooke sprawled out on her bed in a tank top and matching boy cut shorts. "Jesus, do you dress like that at home?"

Brooke pulled the sheet up to her chest, "No," she huffed, "Not since the kids could get out of their own beds in the morning." She sat up, "What do you have planned today broody?"

"We're going on a double date with Nathan and Haley," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the sitting position, "now come on, where something comfortable and pack a swim suit. We're heading down to the beach."

Brooke kinked her left eyebrow, "The beach? No, I think I'm alright with lounging by the pool. Less sand."

Lucas was confused by their exchange, 'are we together or are we friends' he wondered, 'no kisses, no I love you's.' "Suit yourself pretty girl, I didn't wanna have to do this."

As if on command there was a second knock at the door. "Get your skinny ass up Davis, we're going to see the west coast version of the ocean."

Brooke huffed, "fine," Brooke rifled through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of cut off denim shorts, a purple sleeveless top and black strap sandals. She also pulled out a bikini. "Get the door while I get changed please." Brooke went into the bathroom and Lucas opened the door.

Haley knocked on the bathroom door, "Brooke, can I come in, I need to put on my swim suit."

Brooke opened the door, flipped Nathan the middle finger then closed the door again, "Love you Davis." Nathan said with a silly grin.

"Hate you so much hot shot," Brooke hollered through the door.

Lucas smiled at the exchange, "Nice to see some things never change."

"Nope, you might have bailed on us all Lucas but Brooke will always be my little sister." Nathan smiled, he put his arm around Lucas's shoulder, "So did you think about what I said about Brooke needing to be pursued?"

"I did," Lucas smiled, "We're going to go to a few places today I remember Brooke telling me she always wanted to see. Then tonight is a romantic dinner and we'll see where the night takes us."

* * *

Lucas parked his jeep in the day lot when they got to Santa Monica State Beach, "It looks just like the ocean at home," Brooke glared from the passenger seat.

"Bitchy party of one," Haley laughed, "You couldn't stop talking on the plane about how you wanted to go to the beach while we were here, well" Haley pointed out the windshield, "there it is."

Brooke laughed, "Okay, I'll stop being bitchy." She turned in her seat to face Haley, "But please I want one day this week where I can just sleep in. I wouldn't change my life for anything but sometimes my home life is a lot."

Haley giggled, "I second that statement." Haley's eyes widened with an idea, "We can have a mom slumber party."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Lucas spoke instead, "Hey this isn't a swingers party, there will be no spouse trading going on on my watch."

Brooke turned back around, "Pretty bold for someone that just broke up with his mistress a few weeks ago."

Lucas took the keys out of the ignition and opened the drivers side door, "You're right Brooke, what was I thinking." Lucas closed the door behind him and headed to the sand.

"What was that about B?" Haley asked, concern in her voice.

Brooke shrugged, "So maybe I'm not ready for some of the jokes. He was literally sharing a bed with another woman less than a month ago Hales." Brooke put her sunglasses on the top of her head, "I know I told everyone I want to start over, but I am only human, it's hard not to think about his past."

"That's understandable." Haley smiled sadly, "Are you going to tell him you're struggling?"

Brooke shrugged again, "I don't know, it feels unfair, I never told him about the children. If I had, I am almost positive we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, "This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous but all I could think about before I went to bed last night was if the children hadn't been home when he came to the house..." She trailed off, "I would have just signed the divorce papers and he would be back here with Lindsey living his life."

Nathan couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "You need to tell Luke how you're feeling." Nathan opened the door, "But I would suggest getting out of your own head for a few hours. You and Lucas haven't been out together in like seven years. If you give him a chance Davis he might surprise you."

* * *

After the car was unpacked, the prime location picked and towels were spread out Nathan said, "who needs a nap?"

Lucas was being unusually quiet, Brooke noted, "Luke you wanna go in the water with me?"

"I thought you were worried about sand getting everywhere?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"I did say that," Brooke smiled removing her top to reveal a kelly green bandeaux halter bikini top. She wiggled out of her shorts and headed to the ocean, "Are you coming or not?"

Lucas smiled, "Wait, you need some sunscreen." Lucas grabbed the aerosol can from his bag. Brooke stopped just in front of him, "When did you get that?" He pointed to tattoo on her rib cage. "Is that," he tilted his head to get a better look, "Wild Horses?"

"It is," Brooke caressed the thin part of skin on her side, "I got it five years ago I think. Isn't that the same time you got the heart on your finger?"

Before Lucas could answer Haley asked, "Why is Wild Horses your song anyways? I find it to be terribly depressing."

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's beautiful. It's a song about overcoming life obstacles. Mick Jagger and Keith Richards wrote it because they missed being home with their families while they were on tour." Brooke wasn't sure what came over her but she had tears in her eyes. "I'm going for a swim."

Lucas chased after Brooke, "Hey wait up, wait up. What was that about, are you alright?"

"When did you get the tattoo on your finger Luke?" Brooke asked still heading towards the crashing waves.

"What difference does it make?" Lucas asked with a twinge of frustration.

Brooke turned and faced him, "I got mine on our fifth wedding anniversary. Rachel came out for a visit and we went out, I got insanely drunk and insisted on getting this tattoo. Do you want to know why?" Brooke glared at him, "Because I loved you so much and I prayed every day you would just come home, you would grow tired of your life here and come back to me." She shook her head, "I'm sick of waiting for you Luke, I deserve better."

Brooke turned to continue towards the water, Lucas spun her into his arms and kissed her hard. "I got the heart tattoo on what would have been our fifth anniversary," He pressed his head to hers, "I had just moved to my new place and I couldn't find my wedding band. On our anniversary I ALWAYS put it back on. I don't know why, I should have realized then that I missed you that much, but I was too stubborn. After completely tearing apart every box in my house I still couldn't find my ring, so I called a tattoo artist I know and had him put the heart with our initials on my finger. That way I could have you with me all the time. I know I fucked up, but please..." He closed his eyes, "Give me a chance to make us right again."

Brooke began to cry, "I have been such a mess Luke, I thought I was passed all this and seeing you, being around you has turned me into a total basket case." She let out a deep breath, "I want you to know that you can still have a relationship with Delilah, Ezra and Finn without this part, I just needed you to know that. If you're happy with your life in LA then I think you should continue to live it. I am not cut out to be anyone's second choice, especially yours."

Lucas laughed, "Is that really what you think? I only want to work things out with you because of the kids?" Lucas kissed her forehead and put both his hands on top of his head, "I have been in love with you since we were sixteen years old. Before that you were one of my closest friends since like, kindergarten. I'm an asshole Brooke. I thought moving on was safer than crawling back home and telling you I screwed up. I promise you I would want this without the children. I've been gone long enough it's time for me to come home."

Brooke's voice cracked, "OK." She was certain this conversation could go on forever but her heart was telling her to let Lucas back in and she was going to do her best to listen.

* * *

The drive from the beach had a different vibe, Nathan noticed that Lucas had been holding Brooke's hand since they left Santa Monica. "So where are we headed big brother?" Nathan said.

"I thought we would take a little detour to Watts Towers," Lucas replied.

"Shut up," Brooke said from her seat. "I've always wanted to see them in person. In the 1920's a sculptor named Simon Rodia started building these towers out of steel rebar and concrete. The most fascinating part was that he didn't use any specialty tools, he built all seventeen structures by himself with only basic hand tools. Which is incredible considering the tallest tower is 99 feet high."

"That is fascinating," Haley said, "What made you think of it Luke?"

"Brooke and I talked about coming here back before Astrid passed away." He kissed Brooke's hand, "when I sent out my first script we started planning a fantasy trip. I thought now was as good a time as any right."

Nathan said, "So Brooke what else you know about the Watts Towers?"

"Well the bases of all the structures are covered in a mosaic pattern of found items like porcelain tile pieces, sea shells, glass bottles, mirrors, and damaged pieces from the Malibu Pottery Company. Everything he used to build the towers was stuff he found in scrap yards or items people brought to him. All the rebar framing came from abandoned railroad tracks belonging to the Pacific Electric Railway." Brooke stopped when she realized she was rambling, "Sorry I guess I'm a little excited."

"Don't be," Lucas smiled, "It's great to see you really smile again."

* * *

Brooke heard the knock at her door, "I'm coming," She smoothed out her dress and finished putting in her earrings. She opened the door, "HI broody. I'm so glad we came back to the hotel after we toured the towers. It was nice to take a shower and get cleaned up." Brooke looked him up and down, "Don't you look handsome?"

Lucas looked at Brooke in a red keyhole sundress, "I am getting deja vu looking at you. Why do I know that dress?"

Brooke carefully applied her lipstick in the bathroom mirror, "I don't know."

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to remember where he knew that dress from, a few minutes later it hit him, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her shoulder blade, "You were wearing this same dress the night I asked you to be my girl."

"I saw it in my closet the other day and thought it was sort of poetic." She turned and put her arms around his neck, "I knew when we went out again I had to wear it."

Lucas tilted her chin to his face, "I'm glad you did pretty girl." He kissed her softly, he was going to deepen the kiss when Brooke's room phone started ringing.

"Hello," Brooke answered. Lucas watched as she listened intently to who was on the line, "Oh no, well feel better Hales. Drink lots of water." Brooke hung up, "I guess its just us for dinner. Haley got too much sun today."

"Oh really," Lucas said, 'Haley isn't sick' he told himself, 'I told Nathan and Haley I needed time with Brooke, she's going to see I'm serious about us before the night is over.' "Well are you ready to get going?"

* * *

"I can't believe you remembered that I love Mexican food." Brooke said after they ordered their entrees.

"Well believe it pretty girl." Lucas smiled, he reached across the table and started rubbing her hand, "Why did you decide to open a bridal boutique. Don't get me wrong, when Nathan told me you were Penny Evans I was actually beaming at your success." Lucas took a drink of his corona, "But I started wondering almost immediately why you decided on wedding dresses and not everyday wear."

Brooke sipped her margarita, "It was an accident if you can believe it. So do you remember me telling you that I met Clay when I was pregnant, he used to be Nathan's agent?" Lucas nodded, "So one weekend I was at Nathan and Haley's for some BBQ thing and Clay was talking to Haley about how beautiful her wedding dress was. He had found a picture on the mantle. Haley told him I designed it and made it myself, she then showed him a picture of me in my wedding dress too. Fast forward to a month later I'm at home and there's a knock at my door, it's Clay. One of his clients is getting married and the dress she bought is damaged." She took another sip of her drink, "Her wedding was in two weeks. I agreed to meet with her and ended up making her dress. She loved it and that got me four more brides. After the last bride, I was so tuckered out, I told myself I had to quit, but it was getting close to my due date and I was on bed rest so I started sketching. I sketched out an entire sketch pad of dresses before the triplets were born." The waiter came back with chips and salsa. "Thank you," Brooke looked at him before continuing, "Six months later I was trying to decide what I was going to do with my life when I ran into Clay at another Naley BBQ. He asked to see my sketches and that was that. Before the kids first birthday I had a business partner who fronted the initial cost of the entire start up, one seamstress and a name."

"That's incredible Brooke," Lucas smiled, "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you had Clay and he recognized your talent. Do you still enjoy it?"

"Most days I do, the schedule is flexible so I don't have to miss any of the kids activities. Before I left to come out here Clay was telling me about a great new expansion opportunity. A popular bridal store chain wants to stock a line of my dresses, they would be mass produced and ready to wear. I'm still mulling it over. I don't want to give up too much control."

Lucas chuckled, "Brooke Davis doesn't want to give control, I don't believe it."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, "Laugh it up Luke, you act like you're so much better at giving up control than I am."

"The environment I work in is all about control." He popped a chip in his mouth, "And believe me I am never in control. Studio films are the worst, the studio wants to maintain the control because they worry about their bottom line. I miss making small movies." He reached for Brooke's hand again, "After this movie, I'm taking a break from all of it. I already told my agent. I need to get back to the guy I was before I left Tree Hill."

Brooke laughed, "You're still that guy Lucas. Why do you think I still love you so much?"

Lucas blushed at her words, "Wait you mean you don't love me because of my handsome good looks and amazing body?"

Brooke giggled hard and shook her head, "No," Brooke turned her head as she heard the mariachi band start to play.

Lucas stood up and grabbed her hand, "Dance with me?"

"But no one else is dancing," Brooke said looking around the room.

"Do you always do everything you're supposed to do," Lucas pulled her to her feet, "Come on pretty girl where's your sense of adventure?"

* * *

The elevator chimed for the third floor, "Thank you for a beautiful night Lucas." Brooke smiled as they walk down the hallway arm n' arm. "Walking over to the Urban Light exhibit at the LACMA was a great end to this magnificent date." They reached Brooke's door, Brooke pressed her back against the door, and pulled Lucas into her, she kissed him, "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to come in," Brooke grinned a dimpled smile before Lucas continued, "But we have a big day tomorrow. You wanted to come with me down to the set. That's an early morning thing, so I should get some rest and so should you."

Brooke frowned, "You can just stay the night with me?"

Lucas gulped, "Then we'll never get any sleep." He kissed her a second time, Brooke deepened the kiss. Lucas pulled away first, "Goodnight pretty girl, thank you for coming out with me tonight. It was great getting to know you again. I love you Brooke."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, "you really aren't going to come in?" Lucas averted her eyes and shook his head, "Alright," she pouted, "I love you Lucas, goodnight." Brooke unlocked her room and entered the dark space... Alone.

* * *

Brooke awoke at the sound of the hotel phone ringing, she looked at the clock '2:19am' she read, "Hello?" she said into the receiver sleepily.

"Hey," said the familiar voice. "I was thinking..."

"Thinking, it's 2:30 Lucas, why aren't you sleeping?" Brooke tried to laugh but only a yawn escaped her lips.

"I can't sleep, we need to talk. Something is really bothering me," Lucas sighed into the phone.

Brooke sat up in bed, "What is it?"

"You..." Lucas trailed off, "You told me you haven't been with a man since I left Tree Hill."

"We've talked about it at least a dozen times at this point Lucas." Brooke stretched, "get to the point please."

"I was thinking about the last time we were together. It was after I sold my first script, we made love in the rain on our back deck." Lucas paused, "Do you remember?

Brooke thought for a second, "that wasn't the last time Luke." She was awake now, "you really called me at 2:30 to have a sex talk," she huffed, "I should come up to your room and strangle the life from your body."

"Is that a fact?" Lucas said.

"Yes dammit," Brooke almost yelled, "what room are you in?"

"Room 604, are you really going to come up here and strangle me?" Lucas chuckled, "Because if you are can you wait to murder me till after I talk to the kids in the morning?"

"You are incorrigible Lucas Scott." Brooke said before slamming down the phone. Brooke laid in her bed willing herself to go to sleep. It didn't work, she looked at the clock, '2:37am' she read, she got out of bed and grabbed her robe, "If I can't sleep, he isn't going to either." She headed out to the elevator and waited, when it finally got to her she was fuming. She pressed the "6" button half a dozen times before the doors closed, "finally." The elevator chimed again for the 6th floor. Brooke exited the elevator and quickly found Lucas's room 604. She quietly knocked on the door 'no reason to wake up anyone else' she told herself.

The door finally opened but before she could say anything Lucas's mouth was on hers. "What took you so long pretty girl, I was about to call you again." Lucas re-engaged the lock and pulled her further into his hotel room.

Brooke stared at the candles littering the floor and furniture. She noticed the sunflowers on the dresser and the rose petals on the bed, she folded her arms across her chest, "what is all this Lucas?"

Lucas led her to the bed, "Does this place remind you of anything?"

"Yes it looks like a re-imagining of the room where we made love for the first time." Brooke looked around the room. Brooke rubbed her head, "when we decided we were going to do it you went to my house after a basketball game and set up this elaborate picture complete with flower petals, dripping candles and..."

"A love letter?" Lucas interjected. He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, "I love Brooke Davis because she sees the good in everyone, even when I can't. I love the way she stares at me in class then pretends to be looking passed me when I notice. I love the way she smells, like cucumber and watermelon." Lucas inched closer, "I will make her mine officially one day and spend my life loving her." Lucas folded up the sheet of paper.

"You kept that all these years?" Brooke asked wiping away a few tears.

"When we decided I was going to California alone I set this up for you a second time," Lucas paused taking out a second sheet of paper, "I never read you this one," he looked down at the paper, "I love Brooke Penelope Scott more than she will ever know. My heart aches because I know a part of her is missing now," Lucas paused choking back tears, "I want nothing more than to make Brooke whole again, but I can't. So I have to let her go. I have faith that fate will bring us back to each other because when two people love one another as much as we do they always find their way back to each other in the end." He folded up the second sheet of paper. He knelt on the floor in front of her, "Pretty girl I have made a million mistakes, loving you was never one of the them. If you'll have me I would like to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. So what do you say?"

Brooke nodded, "I love you Lucas," she whispered.

* * *

 ***SEX SCENE***

Lucas stood up, "Stand up Brooke, I want to admire every inch of you please." Lucas started helping Brooke undress, "You're so beautiful." He kissed her neck, down to her collarbone. "Lay down for me." Brooke laid down on the bed, Lucas shimmed out of his own clothes and got on the bed next to her, Brooke went to reach between them, "Nope, this isn't about me, this is all about you. Now try and be still." Lucas kissed her soft lips, nibbling on her bottom lip, a low moan escaped her mouth, it was like music to his ears. He moved down to her neck, tilting her head for better access. He gently sucked on her neck and collarbone, while his hands roamed her body. His left hand settled on her breasts. He kept kissing and began rubbing her nipple back and forth with his thumb and index finger.

Brooke sucked in a deep breath, "Lucas, I love you."

"And I love you," Lucas climbed on top of Brooke's small frame. He continued rubbing and kissing down her body till he reached her abdomen. He placed sloppy wet kisses on the kangi tattoo on her hip bone and the tattoo on her rib cage, she arched into him, "I told you to stay still."

Brooke giggled, "sorry."

He worked his way back down her abdomen and lingered on her pelvic bone. Lucas could feel Brooke's body begin to shake. He took his right hand and planted it firmly on her stomach, "be still." He kissed down to her wet hot center. When he took her clitoris into his mouth Brooke gasped, Lucas pressed harder on her stomach. He sucked harder on her core till her body quaked in arousal, he tasted every inch of her sweet folds, before focusing on her hot nub a second time. He heard her breath catch in her throat when her whole body shook a second time Lucas placed his hard erection between her thighs and started to gently enter her inch by growing inch. He pulled her legs up and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist, gripping tightly. Lucas took his time, slowing moving in and out, taking in every part of her now glistening skin. He felt her walls clenching all around him so he quickened the pace, a few minutes later both their bodies were rocked by the pure ecstasy of orgasm. Lucas slowly removed himself from Brooke's sexual center. He lowered himself on top of her a second time and kissed her lips, he rolled over and pulled her into his strong embrace. He smiled as he felt her heart beat through his chest. "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke snuggled further into his chest, "I love you too." And for the first time in seven years they both truly slept.

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it. Watts Towers is a real place here in California, I've been a few times. It's truly beautiful up close. Other art thing I mentioned was the Urban Light installation at the LACMA... It's pretty great too. Please review, review, review! Let me know what you're thinking.

Thanks!

-Krystal

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wrote up a BRUCAS one-shot that was an idea from dianehermans... If you haven't checked it out, you should. ;) It's just a sweet piece of BRUCAS lovey fluff. It's called **Don't You (Forget About Me)**.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! It's been a few days since I updated this story, sorry for that. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so incredible. The response to this story has been phenomenal. So keep it up. :) So originally I was thinking this was going to be over at 10 chapters & an epilogue, but I got an idea I liked and wanted to add so I think it's going to be closer to 15 chapters.

Thanks for reading!

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 8:

Brooke woke up feeling like she had slept for a century, she noticed she was still laying on Lucas's chest, "Damn wonky heartbeat." She sat up and pulled the sheet around her, she smiled at Lucas stirring beside her. 'Don't read too much into this Brooke,' she told herself. 'No rushing into anything neither of you are ready for,' she laughed at the dialog she was having with herself.

Lucas reached down and didn't feel Brooke anymore, he opened one eye and grinned, "Why hello pretty girl. Sleep well?" He grabbed at her and pulled her back down into him, "Mmmmm... I didn't realize how much I missed this until this very moment."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said.

"So does this mean when I finish everything up here I can come home to YOUR bedroom?" Lucas said before kissing her lips.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked pulling away.

"Yeah, way to change the subject." Lucas scoffed, "It's 10:31, looks like you got your wish, you got to sleep in."

"We haven't called the kids yet," Brooke said, a twinge of panic to her voice. "I came up here without my phone, what if they were trying to reach me?"

"Brooke," Lucas said sitting up, "Baby what's the matter?"

"I need to call your mother and I can't do it from your phone," Brooke got up and went searching for her clothes.

Lucas was confused now, "Why can't you call her from here?"

"Because Luke, what is she going to say when she finds out we slept together?" Brooke found her shirt and quickly threw it over her head.

Lucas laughed until he saw Brooke's face, "Wait, you're being serious? We have children, that ship has sailed."

"Yes Ezra, Finn and Delilah..." Brooke paused when she finally located her pants and sat down to wiggle into them, "And I wasn't thinking about what's best for them when I came up here last night." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Why would us making love last night not be what's best for them," Lucas thought about what he just said, "Hold on what I meant was us being together as a family is what is best for them, making love to my wife was a bonus." He didn't like how that turned out either but his heart was pounding and he couldn't think straight. He stood up and pulled Brooke into an embrace, "What's going on? Are you having regrets?" The look on Brooke's face said it all, "Oh I see." Lucas dropped his arms. "If you wanted to continue playing in the friend zone you should have made that clear. I thought you WANTED us to reconnect and get back together?"

When Brooke went to speak she realized she was crying, "Luke..." she trailed off, "I have been a single parent a long time, I know you're their father but you haven't been around."

"That wasn't entirely my fault," He challenged.

"I didn't say it was," Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed, "I don't regret being with you last night, it was amazing and I missed you. I... I have been putting our children's needs before my own for a long time and I'm not exactly sure how to move forward from here." Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand, "I don't think I've ever been alright with just being your friend, so please don't ever think that way. This is me, this is ALL me."

Lucas sat next to her, "How about we go downstairs and get your phone, you can call the kids, then I will call the kids." He wrapped his arm around her, "Then we order breakfast, maybe cancel your room for the rest of your visit, no reason to pay for them both."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, this is one of the reasons she loved him so much, "Thank you for understanding broody."

"Oh I don't understand, I think you're crazy but I love you anyway." Lucas grinned, "While you're getting your phone I'm going to touch base with Nathan figure out what's on the agenda for today." He kissed her, "I love you, no matter what, I love you. If you are unsure of everything else at least be sure of that."

"I love you too." Brooke stood up, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Lucas pulled up to the security box and showed the guard his studio ID, "Hello Mr. Scott, can I get the name of your visitors? I'll need to see their drivers' licenses' as well."

"Sure thing Hector," Lucas said, he turned to face the people in his car, "Cough them up." Nathan handed Lucas his and Haley's licenses, Lucas turned to Hector, "Here you go, I got one more for you." Lucas looked at Brooke's before he handed it over, "when did you change it back to Davis?"

Brooke shrugged, "After I started Penny Evans. My attorney suggested I change it back for tax purposes. You were here, I was in Tree Hill, he said it protected my company and my investments. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lucas huffed, "I guess I'll just introduce you to the crew as Brooke Davis, hold the Scott."

Hector handed Lucas the licenses, "Here are their temporary passes," he leaned into the car, "You need to have those at all times or you'll be escorted from the premises. Hope you enjoy your visit."

Nathan could see that Lucas was agitated, "Luke whats up brother man?" Nathan asked from the backseat, a little confused by the curt exchange a moment ago.

"Nothing," Lucas gripped the steering wheel as he pulled away from the security box.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Haley quizzed, "You were fine till we got to the security box, what's going on?"

Lucas put the car in park, "I can't believe you changed your name back to Davis."

Brooke laughed, "Lucas it's just a name, I was listening to my attorney. What is the big deal?"

Lucas turned and looked at his brother, "What if Haley deleted Scott from her name? How would you feel?"

Nathan laughed hard before answering, "Luke, it's just a name, all of her music is released under the name Haley James. What is really bothering you? This isn't like you."

"Brooke and I had sex last night and today it's like nothing happened," Lucas huffed, "What are we doing? I know I told you I would ease up but I need to know Brooke do you want to be with me or not?" Lucas pulled into his parking space and threw the car in park.

Nathan and Haley got out of the car and Brooke's cheeks reddened, "I sent Haley a text this morning after I went down to my room to retrieve my phone, I didn't want to spend our time in the car talking over all the specifics. Nathan and Haley have heard enough about our relationship to cover two lifetimes, today I just wanted to have fun since the three of us are going back to Tree Hill in a few days. I told you I needed to work through some things and I meant it. I waited for you for seven years Luke and you won't even give me seven minutes. I want to be with you, I'm committed to starting over, but all those thoughts and insecurities are still there. Last night was wonderful, I hope we can do it again, but we're not sixteen anymore Lucas, sex doesn't solve all our issues like some sort of magic wand." Brooke kissed his cheek, "Please just trust me, we will get through this I just need some time."

Brooke went to get out of the car when Lucas grabbed her arm, "It's the fact that I was with other women isn't it?"

Brooke moved his hand and faced him, "I want you to think about something for me, what would you do if the rolls were reversed? So let's say you had to read about me getting engaged to someone on your birthday, I left you and never came back, when I did it was to ask for a divorce. I change my mind about the divorce and we decide to try and be US again, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't think about who was sharing my bed while I was gone?" Brooke sighed, "I want to move forward, are you going to give me some time to?"

Lucas groaned, "I did think about who you were with, then I..."

"Found out I'm basically a virgin again." Brooke finished with a laugh. She leaned in and kissed him again, "Now come on broody turn that frown upside down, I want to see where the magic happens."

* * *

Lucas felt like a tour guide, "So this is where all the trailers are," he pointed, "would you guys like to see my trailer?"

"Lead the way broody," Brooke winked.

They walked up to the trailer that had Lucas's name on it, "Look at that," Nathan said, "It's so fancy."

Lucas glared at his brother, "Please I'm sure you've seen cool stuff like this before, 'Mr. I used to play in the NBA'." Lucas stopped when his trailer door opened and out walked his assistant, "Leila," he smiled, "I'd like you to meet my family, this is my brother Nathan, sister in law Haley and..." he hesitated for a moment, 'everyone is going to find out anyway' he told himself, "my wife, Brooke."

Leila's eyes grew wide at the word WIFE, "Nice to meet you all, Mr. Scott would you like me to let Julian know you're here?"

"Yes," Lucas smiled again, "thank you Leila, keep up the good work." Brooke and Haley laughed as the girl left, "Laughing at people when they leave isn't nice you two."

"We were laughing at her name doofus," Haley said, "You see the universe was trying to make you go home, and your assistant is just another thing to add to the growing list of examples."

Lucas was confused, "Her name is Leila, what does that have to do with Tree Hill."

The girls laughed again, "Hey name badge said her name is Delilah. Leila must just be a nick name she uses."

Before Lucas could respond he heard a loud voice to the side of him, "Lucas there you are you old son of a bitch."

Lucas turned to the voice, "Julian. I told you I would be on set today."

Julian looked at everyone, "And you brought groupies."

"Julian this is Nathan and Haley," Lucas gestured.

Julian shook their hands, "Haley James it's an honor, you are an amazing singer. Now that Lucas has returned from the mother ship I'm hoping we can ink a deal for your _Wild Horses_ cover."

The girls laughed again, "Sure thing, as long as Lucas is alright with it."

Lucas nodded, "A gentleman and a scholar," Julian turned to Brooke, "And who might you be pretty lady."

Lucas stepped in between them, "This is Brooke, my wife."

Julian whistled, "Even prettier than that picture Lucas hides in his wallet," he grabbed Brooke's hand, "Julian Baker, director."

Brooke laughed when he said his name, "Brooke Davis, we've spoken before." She looked at Lucas, "there's a picture of me in your wallet?"

"I don't think so baby," Julian looked her up and down, "I would remember."

Lucas grabbed Brooke and pulled her into him, "Ease up Julian, didn't you hear me when I said she was my wife."

Julian put his hands up, "I heard you Luke, I heard you."

Brooke wiggled out of Lucas's grasp, "As I was saying we've spoken before. Can you keep a secret?"

Julian laughed, "Baby anything."

"I'm Penny Evans," Brooke smiled, "We talked a few weeks ago, you wanted to access to about a dozen dresses for your movie. Were they for this movie?"

Julian was surprised, "Wow, what a small world and yes as a matter of fact they were for this movie." Before he could continue a man holding a camera came up to him and whispered in his ear, "I see, well I have to go fix a minor crisis before it becomes a major crisis." He started walking backwards, "See me before you leave Miss Davis I would love to talk to you again about the dresses."

Brooke opened her wallet and handed him a card, "I'm not sure how long we're staying, that has my personal cell phone number listed."

Julian pressed it to his chest, "I'll guard it with my life," He pointed at Lucas, "Great to have you back Scott! Great to have you back."

Haley and Brooke linked arms and laughed again, "What is it this time?" Lucas asked in a huff, he wasn't sure if his best friend in the entire world had just openly flirted with Brooke in front of him or if he was being paranoid. He did know one thing he was tired of frick and frack. "So, I'm waiting."

Haley cleared her throat, "Okay so your assistant's name is Delilah, according to a one sheet I just saw the main character's name is Brooklyn. They want to use one of MY songs, my cover of _Wild Horses_ to be specific and Julian called Penny Evans for some wedding dresses. Separately they look like coincidences, together it's like a big sign that says 'Go home Lucas!, Go Home!" The girls laughed again.

"Why didn't you tell me Julian called Penny Evans?" Lucas said turning to Brooke.

"He called the day you had a panic attack and ended up in the hospital, plus I'm pretty sure I told you some director guy wanted to commission a big dress purchase." She looked at Haley, "I totally have to do it right, that's an amazing amount of exposure." Haley nodded, Brooke walked up to Lucas and kissed him hard, "Stop making that face, I know what you're thinking and you have nothing to worry about. My wedding dresses are going to be featured in a major motion picture. That would get me a line in the end credits right?"

Lucas laughed when he realized he had overreacted to that whole exchange, 'even if Julian was flirting with her she wasn't flirting with him,' "I'm sure it would pretty girl." He kissed her a second time, "So who wants to go check out the craft services tables?"

"That's food right?" Nathan said.

Lucas grinned, "Yes little brother it is."

Nathan clapped his hands, "Then lead the way, I'm starving." The four of them laughed as Lucas lead them inside.

* * *

So... There you have it, that's chapter 8. I hope you all liked it, I know there was a little tension in the beginning of the chapter. I was trying to think how I would react in that sort of situation and that is what came out. With every chapter though they are getting closer and closer to one another.

Tell me what you thought... Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	10. Chapter 9

Hey my lovelies! This is the other update I had ready on Monday, when I couldn't log in. Sorry for the wait... Thanks to the reviews, you guy are awesome. Keep it up.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 9:

Brooke rolled off of Lucas, both of them were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Christ, that was incredible." Lucas said while he struggled to catch his breath.

Brooke nuzzled into his chest, "Do you need your heart medicine? Your heart feels like it's going to thump right out of your body." Brooke's phone chimed with a message, she sat up, "I'm grabbing my phone are you sure you don't need your medicine?"

Lucas wasn't listening, he was mesmerized by her breasts, "What?"

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "They're just boobies you weirdo." She walked over to the desk and picked up her phone. _I just spoke with Julian, he wants to meet with the brand before you come home at the end of the week. I'm going to email him a picture of every dress in our inventory so you can go over them together... Would a lunch or dinner meeting be better? -Clay_ "Great, everything is moving forward with Penny Evans gowns being featured in your new movie. That was just a text from Clay," Brooke quickly replied that a lunch meeting would be best.

"That's great, does that mean Clay is going to handle the meeting?" Lucas said, sitting up. 'Keep calm' he reminded himself, 'Don't get possessive, Brooke loves you,'

Brooke pulled one of Lucas's shirts over her head and joined him back in bed, "No, I'm going to have a lunch meeting with him before I go home." She straddled him and kissed his chin, "You want to call the children?" She kissed his neck, "Or should we wait?"

Lucas tilted his head back and groaned out, "I thought Clay typically handled the meetings." When he saw the look on her face he wished he hadn't said anything and just took the kisses she had now stopped giving him, "Never mind," Brooke tried to get off his lap, "No, don't go. I didn't mean to say anything."

Brooke pinched him till he let her go, "Then why did you say it? Can you NOT help yourself?"

Lucas kept reaching for her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, lets get back to what we were about to start up again." He pouted, "Come on pretty girl."

Brooke tucked some hair behind her ear, "Look Lucas I get the jealousy thing, believe me I'm flattered. But men giving me attention doesn't mean anything to me. Clay is negotiating to get free advertising when the movie press tour begins, he told the studio guys we want a tag line in the credits and I'm going to talk to Julian about making the red carpet looks for the two female leads, expanding into evening / red carpet wear is something I've been thinking about for the last eighteen months or so." She grabbed his hand, "This opportunity could be huge for Penny Evans, that means security for our children, so PLEASE Luke stop with the jealous trip." She kissed his cheek, "I want to call the kids, and I need to tell your mother about the Penny Evans news. She has always been one of my loudest champions about going for my dreams. I love you."

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening, Lucas felt like such an idiot for acting like a possessive boyfriend. He looked at Brooke across the room sitting in a club chair, her legs pulled to her chest. She was reading from her surface tablet, the sunlight seemed to puddle in front of her on the floor. Lucas thought she looked angelic in the soft sun up-light, "I'm sorry."

Brooke looked up and removed her glasses, "I accept your apology."

"I mean it Brooke, I'm sorry. I am not sure how I thought this was going to work when we tried again but seeing Julian flirt with you..." He hesitated, "Even though you didn't seem to notice it, I know him and he's a horn dog, a total man whore. He doesn't care that you're my wife."

Brooke couldn't help but giggle at the term 'wife', "How could you expect your friends to take THIS seriously when you were just engaged to someone else? I noticed the flirting, I know I've been out of the game for a while but I'm not blind Luke. I don't want to keep doing this though, sometimes I come in contact with men. It's going to happen, 50% of the population has a penis. The children's teacher is a man for crying out loud. If you're going to keep being jealous, we should just stop this right now."

Before Lucas could answer, Brooke's cell phone rang. "Is it my mom?" He asked.

"Yes," Brooke answered her phone and put it on speaker. She heard the children squealing in the background. "Hey guys, mommy misses you." She looks at Lucas, "I'm hear with daddy, say hi."

"Hi daddy," Delilah responded first, "We miss you. When are you coming home?"

"I'll be coming home on Thursday, today is Tuesday... That's two days away." Brooke smiled, "Finn, Ezra have you both been behaving for your grandparents? And I know Uncle Clay let's you run around like crazy but you better not have picked up any horrible habits before I get back. There will be consequences."

"I am being have," Ezra huffed, "Mama Delilah wasn't talking to you, we wanted to know when DADDY was coming home."

Lucas leaned in, "I'm finishing my movie Ez, then I'll be coming home I promise. I think I'm going to come home for a long weekend though in a few weeks. Mommy and I need to talk to you guys."

Brooke's eyes widened at Lucas's words, "What are you talkin to us over?" Finn asked.

"It's nothing bad Finn," Lucas continued, "We just need to talk to you guys about some family changes."

"What family changes?" Karen interjected.

"Hey ma," Lucas smiled, "We just want to talk to you guys about daddy coming home for good. What do you say Del, Finn, Ez... Would you like it if I was home all the time?"

"Yes!" The kids screamed in unison.

"That's great news," Karen added, "Clay told me about the Penny Evans deal, Brooke are you still there?"

"Yes Karen," Brooke said.

Karen replied, "I am so proud of you Brooke. Andy and I both are so so SO proud of you."

Brooke blinked away tears, "That you Karen, that means a lot to me."

"Don't cry honey," Karen said almost as if she could see her through the phone, "Alright kids it's time for goodbyes and I love yous, it's just about dinner time here and Clay is coming to collect them right after dinner."

"Love you mama! Love you daddy." The kids cried out. Delilah began blowing them kisses, "See you soon, goodbye."

Brooke disconnected the call, "Well that was an interesting conversation." She put her phone down on the table beside her, "Thanks for cluing me in about the chat with the kids." She put her legs down, "We haven't even talked about what the plan is when you come back to Tree Hill and you told the children we have it all figured out."

"I do have it figured out," Lucas went to the nightstand and took out a small box, "I bought this before you came out here." He put the ring box on the table next to Brooke's phone. "I noticed that you didn't wear your wedding bands anymore. I mean why would you? I left you in North Carolina and tried to move on. So I decided you needed a new set."

Brooke squinted in confusion, "What? I don't understand."

Lucas got down on his knees in between Brooke's legs, "I know you wanted to take this slow and I respect that, but I want to reassure you that this time will be different. I was thinking about having a small vow renewal when we get settled in back at home. I want to recommit my life to you Brooke Scott, I want to show you that being in a relationship and making a life with you and our children is my top priority." He reached for the ring box, "Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, will you marry me..." He opened the box, "Again?"

Brooke stared at the ring, "It's beautiful Luke," she whispered through tears, starring at the deep red center stone was an ascher cut garnet stone. It was set in a wide platinum band. "It's a garnet."

"Yes, I thought you would it considering..."

"It's Astrid's birthstone." Brooke finished with a smile. She looked into his eyes, "Yes. My answer is yes."

Lucas stood up and kissed Brooke, "After the afternoon we've had, I'm surprised you said yes."

"Why did you have to ruin it?" Brooke scowled, "You won, stop shooting the ball." Lucas kissed Brooke again, pulled her up out of the chair and pressed himself against her, "We have some time before we meet Nathan and Haley?" Brooke said, kinking her eyebrow.

"Is that a fact?" Lucas asked as he walked them towards the bed, "I was thinking the same thing Mrs. Scott." Brooke moaned out as Lucas buried his face into her neck. "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke ached her back against him, "I love you too," She pulled his head to hers and kissed his lips ravenously.

Lucas groaned when Brooke bit down on his bottom lip, he reached between their bodies and started to rub Brooke's clitoris. Brooke's body started to tremble underneath his, he rubbed his hand further down her folds and entered her with his middle finger. Brooke cried out and began to rock against his hand, a few moments later he felt her body shake with orgasm. He positioned himself between her legs, "You didn't wait for me pretty girl."

"I'm sorry," Brooke frowned.

Lucas pulled his manhood out of boxers and teased Brooke's center a few times before she screamed and Lucas smiled. He pressed himself inside her slowly, and started to thrust. Brooke wrapped her legs around Lucas's back. The angle he was thrusting into started to make him quiver, six deep thrusts later his entire body quaked with orgasm and he held steady until he could feel Brooke's center squeeze around him and moan out in her own ecstasy. Brooke pressed backwards against the bed and reached for Lucas's hands, Lucas collapsed down on the bed beside her, "So do I get to live in the master bedroom when I get home?"

Brooke laughed and hit him in the face with a pillow, "I don't remember you being so chatty after sex, is that new?"

"No," Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, "I talk when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Brooke quizzed.

Lucas sucked in a deep breath, "I don't want to jinx it by talking about it."

"Jinx what broody?" Brooke asked as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Life is going swimmingly at the moment. We are going to work on us, you just told me you would marry me again. The last time I felt like my life was perfect," he closed his eyes, "It all imploded."

Brooke nodded into his chest, "I understand that feeling, but as long as we stick together Luke," she kissed him, "We're unstoppable."

Lucas closed his eyes a second time and knocked on the maple headboard, Brooke giggled and Lucas said, "Just in case."

* * *

So what did you all think? This was a brucas centric chapter... I am almost finished with the next chapter and I thought this one worked best just having it be some brucas lovey dovey time. Of course it had to have a little bit of bickering and some make up sex. ;)

Review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my lovelies! Thanks to all you loyal followers out there leaving me such kind reviews and setting up alerts. You guys are the best. :)

Thank you again!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Broody get up, we're going to be late to meet Nathan and Haley for breakfast." Brooke got up out of bed and started pinching Lucas.

"Five more minutes," Lucas rolled over cupping his genitals, "I'm so exhausted and my penis hurts."

Brooke straddles his lap and kissed him gently, "Oh poor baby."

She wiggled over his groin for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over, "No more."

"I didn't want to do it again, I just wanted you to get up," Brooke leaned up on her elbows and kissed his nose, "Now hurry up, you still have time to take a shower."

Twenty minutes later Brooke and Lucas headed to the lobby arm in arm. Nathan looked down at his wrist watch, "I was about to call out the search party."

"No need for that," Brooke said, sweeping some hair behind her head, "We're here now."

Haley caught a glimpse of the ring that was now on Brooke's all important finger, "Oh my gawd! Is that what I think it is."

Brooke extended her hand to Haley, "It is, Lucas asked me to marry him again yesterday."

Lucas put his arm around Brooke's waist and kissed her cheek, "What do you think Hales?"

"It's gorgeous, is that a garnet?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded, "That's Astrid's birthstone right?" Brooke nodded a second time, "You did great Luke. I love it."

"Not to break up this happy lovey dovey moment, but I'm starved where are we going to eat?" Nathan interjected.

"My brother, always thinking with his stomach." Lucas and the girls laughed as they headed out into the intoxicating California sunshine.

* * *

After eating their breakfasts they were all enjoying the sun and iced coffees, "How does anyone work out here?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"We don't," Lucas laughed.

Brooke felt her phone going off through her purse. "Sorry guys, I have been popular all morning." Brooke looked at the phone that was the 8th call from a number she didn't recognize. "Strange." Brooke turned off her phone, "Luke do you have your phone in case you mom calls?"

"Of course pretty girl." Lucas checked his phone to make sure his ringer was on, "Weird, I have 5 missed calls." He put the phone to his ear and started listening to the messages. _Luke it's Chase I wanted to check in and see how you were doing since coming back to Los Angeles. Congratulations on reconnecting with Brooke, how are you sleeping? I saw a story online this morning about Lindsey, how are you handling it? Call me so I know you're still doing alright. Later._ Lucas disconnected the voicemail call and quickly went on google, he typed _Lindsey Strauss_ into the search bar. The lead story made him drop his phone, "Christ, we need to get back to the hotel. Shit is about to hit the fan."

"What's the matter Luke?" Nathan asked.

Lucas whistled for the waitress to come to their table and handed her his credit card, "Can you process this right away we need to get going."

Brooke reached for his hand, "What is going on?"

"Check your messages, the press finally figured out we were married. They know you're in California." Lucas stood up and checked outside, he didn't see any photographers, "There's something else, it's bullshit. Remember that please, I'm going to take care of this pretty girl." The waitress returned with his card, he scribbled down the tip and his signature, "Let's go."

No one stood up, Brooke turned her phone back on and started listening to her messages. "Oh my gawd," she said as she brought her hand to her mouth, "Is it true Lucas Eugene Scott?"

Nathan looked at Haley then back to his brother, "Would either of you care to clue us in?"

Lucas looked outside and now saw a group of photographers. "Shit."

Brooke began to cry, Lucas placed his hand on her back, "Don't touch me Scott!" She yelled at him, not caring about the attention it was going to draw them. "Lindsey is pregnant, I need to get out of here."

Haley stood up, "Are those goons going to follow us? Or are they looking for you?"

"They're probably just looking for me, why?" Lucas was pacing now.

Haley kissed Nathan quickly, "I'll see you back at the hotel Nathan, please get your brother out of my sight before I beat him senseless."

"Come on Luke," Nathan said grabbing his arm, "Brooke doesn't like to be photographed for the sake of your children and I don't want my wife in the tabloids."

"Brooke, look at me," Lucas called out as Nathan dragged him away, "I love you. I'll figure this out I swear."

* * *

After the paparazzi followed Nathan and Lucas, Brooke and Haley decided to take their chances and head back to the hotel. "Miss Davis!" A photographer yelled in her face, "Mrs. Scott! Care to comment on the news that Lindsey Strauss is carrying your husband's baby?"

"No," Brooke said as she and Haley hurried across the street.

"How long have you and Lucas been estranged?" The photographer continued snapping away, "Do you think Lucas was prepared to commit bigamy to make an honest woman out of Miss Strauss."

"No comment," Brooke said, her heart was racing they were almost to the hotel.

"Miss Strauss is claiming she knew about you all along. She said her and Lucas were planning to petition for custody of your three young children on the grounds of negligence?" The photographer continued to follow them, "Are you sure we can't get just one comment Miss Davis? What brought you to California Miss Davis? Where are your children, are they with your lover and business partner Clay Evans?"

Brooke let out a sigh of relief when they entered the lobby, knowing full and well that security wasn't going to let that jerk inside. "I think it's time we hit up the bar, what do you say Hales?"

"Let's do it, I'm on vacation." Haley linked arms with Brooke as they walked into the empty bar. They sidled up to the counter, Haley put down a credit card, "Margaritas my man." The bartender took the card and nodded, "Keep them coming."

 ** _*30 Minutes Later*_**

Nathan and Lucas entered the bar and found Brooke and Haley in the corner... Drunk. "We've been looking for you two everywhere. Neither of you were answering your phones." Nathan said in a stern voice "I was starting to get worried."

Haley cackled like a hen, "Sorry daddy I won't do it again."

Brooke snorted, "We were accosted, we needed liquor."

"What do you mean you were accosted?" Lucas asked as him and Nathan sat down.

"One diligent photog stayed at the restaurant. Started shouting all these questions at me." Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand, "I could just beat you with a stiletto right now Lucas Scott," She shrugged and sipped her drink, "But that would require too much of an effort. When did your child bride find out about MY children?"

'MY CHILDREN' stood out in Lucas's ears, 'this isn't going to end well' he told himself. "I told her about the kids when I came back to LA after my trip to Tree Hill."

"Lies!" Haley screeched with a hiccup, "That meanie said you and Lindsey were going to try to take Brooke's children from her. He said Lindsey called her negligent." Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder, "My Brooke is a damn good mother, if anyone is negligible it's you." Haley pointed a finger in Lucas's face.

"Hales, honey why don't we take you upstairs, I'll draw you a bath." Nathan reasoned.

"I want to finish my drink first, Jason over there is the man," Haley and Brooke both raised their arms in the air and let out a collective 'woo!'.

"Brooke, pretty girl, I think you should come with me. I'll explain everything that's going on when you're sober." Lucas said touching her hand, "Where is your ring?"

"In my purse," Brooke slurred. "I don't think I can keep it after the stunt you pulled. You certainly had me going with that whole I wanna love you forever, blah blah nonsense."

Lucas took her drink from her hands, "It wasn't bullshit. I meant everything that I said, the photographer was just trying to get you to have an outburst. If you didn't say anything you won."

"Did we really win Lucas?" Haley quizzed, "Is Lindsey really pregnant, if she is I'm going to throttle you myself." Haley lifted up her leg, "But my heel is a wedge." She looked at Brooke, "Do you think that will hurt?" Brooke nodded, "Alright, I'm going to pummel you right here, right now." The girls started laughing again.

Nathan took Haley's drink. "Alright Mohammad Ali it's time to head upstairs. Who's card is at the bar?"

Haley put her fists up, "Float like a bee, sting like a butterfly!" She looked at Nathan confused by what she had just said, "That wasn't right was it?" Nathan shook his head, "It's my card at the bar. Float like a butterbee, sting like a fly?" Nathan shook his head again.

Nathan put his arm around Haley and turned, "Brooke, are you coming?"

"Yes Natey," she responded instinctively.

Lucas was a little hurt that Brooke had refused to leave with him but almost immediately went with Nathan, "Brooke your stuff is in our room. Shouldn't you come upstairs with me?"

"Nope," She said without turning around.

Haley signed her receipt, "Jason my dear you are a gentleman and a scholar. The drinks were cold and the tequila was strong." She looked at her husband, "I'm terribly drunk."

"I can see that." Nathan directed the girls to the elevator. Lucas followed closely behind. When the elevator chimed on arrival Haley, Brooke and Nathan entered the elevator.

When Lucas went to get in Haley put her hand up, "Sorry bro cool kids only."

Lucas looked at Nathan for a hand and he didn't get one, "Alright I'll just catch the next one."

Brooke locked eyes with Lucas and as the doors closed she stuck her fist out thumbs down and blew a raspberry with her lips. "Ahhh... Tough luck broody."

* * *

Brooke woke up a few hours later with a splitting headache, "Ugh." She looked over at Lucas reading in the chair, "Just kill me now. I haven't drank like that in years, wait strike that... I haven't drank that much maybe ever. Tequila is the devil." She sat up quickly and she didn't see Haley, "Where is Haley? Is she alright?"

"Don't worry Louise, Thelma is sleeping it off in her room. Would you like some aspirin? I also ordered you some food." Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

"Can you just tell me if it's true?" Brooke placed her head in Lucas's lap, "Is Lindsey pregnant?"

Lucas rubbed her hair, "No pretty girl she's not. She found out from someone on the set the other day that you were here. She got angry and decided to send me a message. She went out in broad daylight and purchased several types of pregnancy tests. She wanted to be seen, she wasn't discreet at all. She wanted my attention and she got it, I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

Brooke let out a deep breath and started crying, "That's a relief." When she saw the time, "Is that the right time? Shit I'm late to meet Julian."

Lucas pulled her back down, "I took care of it. I called Clay and had him send over a series of gowns to Julian's assistant. I also took a few pictures of the sketches you were working on and sent them to Julian's phone. You did it pretty girl, the studio and the director are going to sign off on Penny Evans being showcased in the movie."

She was happy about what Lucas had just said but she needed to get this out first, "can I ask you something?" Brooke asked.

"Ask me anything?" Lucas replied.

Brooke wasn't exactly sure how to say what she wanted to say, "Have you had other scares? I don't know how many women you've been with since you moved out here but has there ever been a 'Luke we're having a baby' scare."

"No, I've always been incredibly careful." Lucas continued to rub her hair, "Even when I was mad at you and didn't think I wanted to be married to you anymore I still knew that I couldn't have children with anyone else. There is only one woman on this planet I want to experience that with and that's you."

"Careful my ass. You haven't worn a single condom since I've been here." Brooke laughed.

"No I haven't." Lucas laughed, "I guess I figured when we took that next step together we would talk about it first. That conversation didn't happen, did it?" Brooke shook her head, "Are you on the pill or anything?"

"Nope, they make me sick and I wasn't exactly active." Brooke sighed.

Lucas shrugged, "Well I can start wearing them now if you want me to."

"Not to be crass but if I wanted to have sex with something rubbery I'd buy a vibrator." Brooke smiled.

"I know we have Finn, Delilah and Ezra already," Lucas paused, "But I would really like to experience being around a baby."

"I would love to see you around a newborn." Brooke laughed again, "They aren't any fun and all they do is cry all the time."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead, "I wouldn't care about any of that, it would just be amazing to hold a tiny creature that's a little bit you and a little bit me. But I wouldn't want to upset the kids, make them feel replaced or something. I can't wait till I'm home with you guys and I get to be around them everyday."

"They're going to be so excited when that day comes." Brooke sat up and hugged him. "Even with my busy schedule I would be open to the possibility of another baby." She kissed his lips, "Sooner rather than later, because we aren't getting any younger. I don't know how your parents did it, I mean Karen was 37 when Lilly was born, Keith was 40. That just sounds exhausting."

"Well how about we start really trying then when I come home after my film is released. I already told my agent after the press tour is over I'm taking a well deserved break." He pulled her into him, "I say we renew our vows, then we concentrate on giving the children a sibling." He winked at her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Brooke smiled. "You said there was food right?"

"Yes," Lucas kissed her again, "But first, how about a little practice round?" He said with a sly grin, "I want to make sure I get it just right."

Brooke laid down on the bed and watched as Lucas placed butterfly kisses down her body, "Mmmm... Well you know what they say..."

Lucas interrupted, "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

So what did you guys think? At first I wasn't sold on this chapter, but after re-reading it I loved it and thought it brought a little comedy to my otherwise dramatic story. Love to hear from all of you, so do what you do and review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! First of all thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome and I appreciate each and every one of you (takemewhenyougo, naley23alwaysforever, thibbs65, dianehermans, bjq, sandygirl, kanikafultz123, gremy and the guests). There's only two chapters left, I'm working on them now. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Luke, where are we going LAX is in the opposite direction man. We can't be late." Nathan said from the back seat.

"You won't miss your flight I promise." Lucas smirked.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into Bob Hope Airport. "Lucas what did you do?"

"Nothing," Lucas smiled, "I know my brother is a cheap ass and you were probably flying home coach."

Haley coughed to cover a laugh, "Sorry honey."

"I chartered a plane to take you home." Lucas parked the car.

Brooke shook her head, "I am not getting on some tiny plane, are you high Lucas Scott, haven't you ever heard of Buddy Holly, Richie Valens, Patsy Cline, John Denver." Brooke stopped to catch her breath.

Lucas opened the door and got out of the car, "This plane is nothing like those ones pretty girl. It's the studios plane, it's really lovely."

Nathan and Haley exited the car next, "This is ridiculous Luke," Haley said folding her arms across her chest, "What did this set you back, like $50,000?"

"Nope, it's the studio's plane, I just had to put in a request." Lucas jogged around to the passenger side of the car, "Come on pretty girl, it is something to experience at least once I swear."

Brooke wiped at her cheeks, "I can't. The children wouldn't have a mother."

"The fearless Brooke Scott is afraid of flying?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Brooke said with a shrill tone, "That isn't a plane, that's a cracker jack prize." Brooke pointed at the small jet in front of them.

"Would you feel better if I flew back with you?" Lucas volunteered.

"No, what would make me feel better would be to drive to LAX and get on MY flight." Brooke put her head in her hands.

Nathan looked at his wristwatch, "Brooke, our flight stops boarding in ten minutes. We're already here, let's get you a drink. That will take the edge off."

"There isn't enough liquor in the world that could get me comfortable enough to get on that," She motioned towards the small jet again.

"Why don't you two go get on the plane, we'll be right there." Lucas said with a smile. The valet walked up and Nathan directed him to the trunk to get their luggage, Brooke looked pale Lucas thought. "Pretty girl, look at me." Brooke shook her head, "Come on let's get on the plane, it's perfectly safe I promise you. I will fly home with you, take the weekend," He kissed her cheek, "We can tell Ezra, Finn and Delilah about renewing our vows and spend some time as a family. Just close your eyes and think about it, you, me, the kids snuggled in the living room watching a Disney movie. Tucking the kids into bed together," He kissed her a second time, "I would never let anything happen to you."

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled, "Alright Lucas Eugene Scott, you win. Let's go home."

* * *

Nathan was the first off the plane when they landed in Tree Hill, "That was insane Luke, I'm flying private from now on."

"Ummm, no you're not." Haley said behind him, "Say thank you Luke and let's go home."

Nathan pouted for a moment, "Thank you Luke, we'll see you guys soon." Nathan hugged his brother, "Let's have dinner before you go back to LA. I'll call mom and set something up."

"Sounds good," Lucas said. He turned to Brooke, "So where to my lady."

Brooke clapped her hands together, "I just sent Clay a text, he has the kids and they are at home. So home Alfred."

Lucas tipped his imaginary hat, "Right away miss." A few minutes later from the back of the cab Lucas looked down at Brooke's hand and smiled, "You put it back on."

"I did," Brooke nodded, "After the Lindsey misunderstanding I decided to put it back on, I don't think I'll be taking it off again."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders, "That sounds good to me pretty girl."

They pulled up outside Brooke's house, paid the driver and walked up to the house, Brooke turned and smiled, "Stay out here a second," Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek, "Let's surprise them properly." Lucas nodded, Brooke opened the door and Lucas smiled when he heard his children squeal with delight. He heard Brooke say, "How about we go out and get some ice cream?"

Lucas sat down on one of the wicker chairs on the porch, Brooke and the kids came outside and Lucas whistled, "Daddy!" the children screamed.

"Look at you guys, you all look so grown up." Lucas scratched his head, "How long was I gone?"

"A long time," Delilah sighed, "We missed you."

"I missed you too Delia," Lucas said before he pulled his daughter in for a hug, he laughed when he saw the boys glaring at their sister, "Come on, I have room for all of you." The boys hooted and jumped onto Lucas's lap.

Brooke smiled at the sight in front of her, "So how about we go inside, figure out what we're going to make for dinner and watch a movie."

" _Aladdin_?" Finn asked. "Can we watch the genie movie mama?"

"That's a good one," Brooke stopped in the doorway, "So how about we have a picnic in the living room?"

"Yeah!" The kids said in unison.

* * *

They settled on pizza for dinner, Brooke brought plates and napkins into the living room then headed down the hallway to retrieve a blanket to lay out over the rug, "Mommy, is daddy going to stay forever?" Delilah followed.

"We're going to talk about that while we're waiting for pizza Delia," Lucas called out from the spare bedroom.

"Okay," Delilah frowned, "You haf to stay daddy. Please don't go."

Lucas scooped his daughter up in his arms and kissed her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere kiddo. Mommy and I have some news we're going to share with you in a few minutes." He tapped her nose, "So be patient."

The children were sitting on the floor, Brooke noticed they were so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, "So you already know mommy went to California to see daddy for a little while, now we're home." She began, she sat down on the couch next to Lucas. "What do you guys think about daddy living here all the time?"

Finn raised his hand, "I tink that's a good idea. If daddy is home all the days you will not be sad anymore mama."

Ezra poked him, "Dada doesn't need his own house, he stay here. You can sleep in our room, I have a tremble bed."

Lucas laughed, "You mean a trundle bed Ez." Lucas reached for Brooke's hand, "I won't need to sleep in your room boys, I'll be in MY room with mommy."

Delilah furrowed her brow, "You cannot. Mommy said boys and girls can't share rooms unptil they are mawried."

Brooke laughed for a minute as she recalled the conversation she had with Delilah about why she couldn't sleep with her brothers, "Daddy and I are married Delia," Brooke smiled, "You remember baby, the picture by your bed?" Delilah nodded, "That's a picture from the day mommy and daddy got married."

Finn raised his hand again, "You not mawried mama we didn't see you."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but Lucas put up his hand and spoke instead, "What your mother said is true, we are married. There are pictures all over this house that prove it, but how would you guys like to see mommy and daddy get married again?"

Delilah jumped up, "Can I wear a pretty dress and a tiara?"

"You can wear whatever you want Delia." Lucas smiled, he looked at Ezra, "What are you thinking Ez?"

"When you and mommy getting mawried again?" Ezra asked.

"Soon," Brooke reached for Lucas's hand again, "When daddy is finished with his movie we are going to have a small party in the backyard. How does that sound?"

"Good," Delilah smiled, ""Is it movie time now?"

"Yes," Brooke replied, "Let's show daddy how we do movie night in the Scott house." Brooke pressed a button on the remote next to her and a projection screen came down from the ceiling.

"That's pretty high tech pretty girl." Lucas pulled Brooke into him.

"What can I say my husband is a screenwriter, we love movies." Brooke laughed, "It makes cartoons life sized, our children are spoiled, what can I say."

* * *

Lucas smiled at his family curled up on the couch together, he didn't think he could be any happier than he was in this very moment. The credits were now rolling on _Aladdin_ , Lucas rubbed Brooke's arm and she woke up and yawned, "Come on guys let's get in bed."

"No mama we not tired," Finn said sleepily.

"Yeah," Delilah added, "Let's watch nother movie. How bout _Frozen_."

"No sweetheart, it's bedtime." Brooke shifted on the couch, "Do you want mommy to put you to bed or daddy?"

"Daddy," Finn, Ezra and Delilah replied together.

"Will you read stories daddy," Ezra said.

"I do have a book for you guys," Lucas said reaching into his bag on the side of couch. He pulled out a worn copy of _Where The Sidewalk Ends_ by Shel Silverstein. "This is one of my favorite books, grandpa Keith gave this very book to me and Uncle Nathan when we were about your age. Would you guys like to hear a poem from the book?"

"What about the books mommy haf been reading to us?" Finn asked with a second yawn.

"Tomorrow night when we have more time before bed we can read them alright." Lucas sat up straight, "Alright are you ready?" The children nodded, Lucas opened the yellowed pages and found the poem he wanted to start with:

" _There is a place where the sidewalk ends_ _  
_ _And before the street begins,_ _  
_ _And there the grass grows soft and white,_ _  
_ _And there the sun burns crimson bright,_ _  
_ _And there the moon-bird rests from his flight_ _  
_ _To cool in the peppermint wind._

 _Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black_ _  
_ _And the dark street winds and bends._ _  
_ _Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow_ _  
_ _We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_ _  
_ _And watch where the chalk-white arrows go_ _  
_ _To the place where the sidewalk ends._

 _Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_ _  
_ _And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,_ _  
_ _For the children, they mark, and the children, they know_ _  
_ _The place where the sidewalk ends."_

"Another one daddy?" Finn said rubbing his eyes.

"Not tonight Finn," Lucas and Brooke stood up, "Let's get you guys tucked into bed. Tomorrow I'll whip up some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound?"

They all sleepily headed down the hallway to the boys bedroom, Brooke picked up Delilah and stopped in the doorway. "Climb in bed you two." Brooke said.

"Yes mama," Finn and Ezra said together. The boys both hugged and kissed their mother before climbing into their beds.

Lucas started with Finn, "Goodnight Finn," Lucas tucked him in tight, "See you in the morning kiddo." Lucas walked across the room to Ezra's bed, "Goodnight Ez, see you in the morning." Lucas repeated the bedtime steps he had just finished with Finn. Lucas paused in the doorway, Delilah put her arms out for Lucas to hold her, "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight mommy. Goodnight Delilah," The boys yawned before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Brooke shut the door behind them, "You're up Delilah belle."

"I'm too old to be called Delilah belle mama." Delilah said.

"Suit yourself," Brooke paused in the doorway and smiled as she watched Lucas bring their daughter to her bed.

"Daddy can you read me nother story," Delilah smiled, "I won't tell."

Lucas laughed, "Not tonight Delia." Lucas tucked her in and hugged her, "Goodnight Delilah belle."

"Wait," Delilah yelped.

"What's wrong baby?" Lucas said.

"I didn't kiss daddy." Delilah picked up the picture frame from her nightstand and kissed the picture twice, "Goodnight daddy, goodnight mommy."

Brooke shut the door behind them and smiled at Lucas. "That was seriously the sexiest you have ever looked."

Lucas pulled her into him and pressed her against the wall, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Brooke kissed him. Brooke turned towards the door at the end of the hallway, "Are you going to tuck me in next?" She asked, kinking her brow.

Lucas rushed passed her and stopped at the door, "Oh pretty girl I'm going to do way more than tuck you in." He kissed her neck causing a small giggle to escape her lips. He opened the door and pulled her inside, Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist and Lucas shut the door behind them.

* * *

So whatcha think? I hope you all liked it. Writing this chapter made me smile because I LOVE Shel Silverstein and his books are a huge part of the bedtime routine I have with my own children. :)

The next chapter is going to have a small time jump (3 months) to Lucas returning for the triplets 7th birthday.

This story has had the biggest support of all my stories and I would love love love if it got 200 reviews by the epilogue. :) So I love to hear from all of you, so do what you do and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	13. Chapter 12

Hello my darlings! So first of all can I just say you guys rock, I am overwhelmed by the support this story has garnered. You all are incredible, so thank you very much for all of your wonderful words (bjq, lolvelovelovelife, ann, breathbookslove, lovepjandbrucaslover, thibbs65, kanikafultz123, aschly, lucas, brooke, brucas, naley23alwaysforever, sandygirl, dianehermans, takemewhenyougo and the guest reviewers).

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 12:

 ***Three Months Later***

Brooke looked at the notebook in front of her and started crossing out the things she had already finished, 'I just have to finish the costumes.' She rubbed the small of her back, "I am getting old," She said aloud. Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw who it was, "Hi husband."

"Hello my wife, how is your morning?" Lucas said into the receiver.

"It's been busy, prepping for the pirate party." Brooke smiled, "My list is finished, I just have to finish up the children's costumes. Delilah's is giving me fits, she insisted on being a pirate princess."

"Headstrong brunette, hmmm," Lucas paused, "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Shut up Luke," Brooke sighed, "When are you coming home? I miss you, the children miss you." Brooke heard a knock at the front door, "Hold on handsome there is someone at the front door." Brooke opened the door and gasped. She jumped into Lucas's arms, "What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow, Delilah, Finn and Ezra are going to be so excited to see you." She kissed him and pulled him into the house.

"I caught an earlier flight, if you are unhappy I can go to my mom's till tomorrow." Lucas squinted and bent his head down to hers.

"You leave this house Lucas Scott and I won't EVER let you back in." Brooke murmured against his lips.

Lucas glanced down at his watch, "What time are the kids out of school?"

"2:35pm, but they're spending the night with Andy and your mother tonight." Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Really," Lucas kissed her neck, "So I have you all to myself tonight? What were you going to do tonight all alone?"

Brooke pulled back for a moment, "I was going to finish the costumes. Maybe watch a movie, go to bed early. Sounds boring, but for a working mom with three almost seven year old's it sounds absolutely divine."

Lucas cupped her cheek, "You do look tired pretty girl, are you coming down with something?"

"No," Brooke laughed, "I'm as healthy as a horse, I never get sick."

Lucas scooped her up into his arms, "I think it's time for a nap."

"I don't have time for a nap Lucas, I need to finish these costumes. I won't have time to finish them tomorrow." Brooke pouted.

"Do they really have to wear costumes? Its just a birthday party?" Lucas asked with devilish grin, "Instead of making pirate costumes we can pretend that I'm a pirate come to pillage you and make you my pirate wench."

Brooke wiggled out of his arms at the base of the stairs that led to their bedroom, she smoothed out her shirt and fixed her hair, "It isn't possible right now broody I'm sorry. There is just too much to do, I was responsible for SIX costumes after all."

Lucas squinted in confusion, "Six? Did Haley rope you into helping her or was in Clay?" Lucas and Clay had buried the hatchet after Brooke and Lucas recommitted to each other, he was even grateful that Clay was around when he had to be in Los Angeles.

"No, it wasn't Haley or Clay." Brooke averted Lucas's eyes or she would have just blurted out the secret she had been hiding.

"Huh," Lucas scratched his head, "Let's see, I'm going to be Jack Sparrow, but my costume was rented, I was home when you finished yours. I saw three little costumes on the table, who is the sixth costume f-" Lucas stopped mid sentence when he saw Brooke rub her abdomen that now appeared noticeably rounder than it had when he got home.

Brooke opened the linen closet beside them and pulled out a onesie she had embroidered the words _Dread Pirate Scott_ , "Surprise," Brooke smiled.

Lucas pulled Brooke in for a hug and kissed her tenderly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out a few weeks ago, I wanted to surprise you." Brooke frowned, "Are you mad I didn't tell you right away?"

"No," Lucas kissed her again, "God no. We're gonna have another baby. When is the due date?"

Brooke brought her hand to her mouth and smiled, "We are, we're having another baby. I'm almost twelve weeks along, due May 26. I was thinking if you wanted to we could tell our family at the birthday party this weekend."

"That sounds like a good plan." Lucas couldn't stop smiling, he remembered what it was like when Brooke had carried Astrid, it was a magical time in their lives, he was excited about doing it again. "So when do we get to find out if Baby Scott is baby BOY Scott or baby GIRL Scott?"

"My gender ultrasound is scheduled for December 14, but I don't know if I want to find out what it is. Would you mind if it was a surprise?" Brooke smiled her mega smile, the one she knew Lucas couldn't resist.

"Really," Lucas sighed, "You want to wait another six months to find out. I don't believe you," Lucas folded his arms, "My girl has unwrapped and rewrapped Christmas presents because she HATES surprises and you expect me to believe you want to wait till Pirate Scott arrives? That's funny, I know you there's no way you could wait that long, what color would we decorate the nursery... yellow."

"Oh my Gosh Luke that happened one time, and the nursery doesn't need to be done right away, I'm fine with waiting till after the baby comes." Brooke placed her hand on Lucas's chest, "And don't get any ideas about Pirate Scott, it's not going to happen." Brooke laughed when she saw Lucas's pout face, "Alright, alright we can find out the gender next month but I want a gender reveal photo shoot then."

"What on Earth is that?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke glared at him like he should know exactly what she was talking about, "You get the ultrasound technician to write down the baby's gender, then you give the envelope to someone you trust. They set up a reveal, so either blue or pink stuff and you take pictures. I saw one and the mother was wearing a white shirt and her husband placed his paint dipped hands on her stomach, so there was a hand print on her bump. I think that sounds so cute. Or you open a box of balloons that are the either boy colors or girl colors. Lot's of ideas to go through, what did we do before they invented pinterest?"

"What is pinterest?" Lucas wondered, Brooke glared at him so he brought the conversation back to more important things, their new baby, "Gender reveal photo shoot it is," Lucas touched Brooke's stomach, "Can we name it Pirate Scott if it's a boy?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not a chance Lucas, I like Keith or Keira for a middle name though, they share some of the same letters as pirate." Brooke laughed, "As far as a first name, for a girl I like: Blythe, Gretchen and Hadley. For a boy I like Dean, Gray and Liam."

"Do I get any say this time around?" Lucas whined.

"Yes," Brooke opened the door leading to their bedroom, "You picked Scott."

* * *

Brooke, Karen and Haley retreated to the kitchen to take all of the food out of the refrigerator, "Brooke, you are positively glowing." Karen said.

"Thanks, it's a new skin moisturizer." Brooke offered. "It has a tinted bronzer base."

Karen nodded, "I'm sure that's what it is." Karen and Haley exchanged a look.

"Your babies are getting so grown up Brooke, how are you handling it?" Karen asked.

Brooke shrugged, "A wise woman once told me that time stops for no one. Lucas and I are just trying to enjoy it."

"You know what we need to mark the occasion," Haley suggested, "Tequila."

Brooke laughed, "No thanks I'm okay. There's going to be twenty seven year old's in my house soon, I better remain sober."

Karen and Haley looked at each other again, "One little shot isn't going to hurt anybody. I know where you keep your stash." Haley said matter of factually.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow in Haley's direction, "How many of your children's parties have you been drunk at," Haley didn't respond, "Exactly. Maybe after everyone goes home I'll be interested."

"Sounds good," Haley put her arms around Brooke's shoulders, "So are we going to have to keep up this charade long or are you going to tell us when you're due." Haley said with a smile.

Brooke looked down at her still small abdomen, "Is it really that obvious?"

Karen and Haley squealed at the news, "How long have you known?" Karen asked.

"Just a few weeks, we were going to tell everyone before the party started. The kids don't even know." Brooke laughed.

Haley pulled out the two platters of food and put them on the counter, "Well lets go make it happen then, I want everyone to know, I can't keep this in. First there was a brucas wedding, now another brucas baby, it's too much."

Brooke giggled, "Alright Hales, let's go." Brooke headed towards the living room, "Aye matey it's time for the cherubs to open their first present. Me have it on good authority it's a nice piece of booty."

"Did someone say booty?" Lucas winked before playing with his fake mustache, "I have the booty right here, but first you'll have to walk the plank."

"There's no plank Uncle Lucas," Jamie glared, shaking his head. Jamie saw the look his parents were giving him and sighed, "Arg?"

"Aye, I need to see the pirates that go by the names Finn and Ezra, and I need to see her majesty the royal pirate princess Delilah." Lucas smiled when his children ran to stand in front of him, Finn was wearing an eye patch, Ezra had a mustache drawn above his top lip and Delilah was wearing a sparkly tiara and a beauty mark to match mommy's. Brooke had designed their costumes to coordinate with each other, so all three children had a patchwork shirt in the same shades of blue, red, purple and black. "Here you go you scurvy scum."

The boys handed the small bag to Delilah and let her open it, the sight completely melted Brooke's heart. She loved when they behaved like they loved each other. Delilah pulled the tissue paper from the bag and pulled out the small onesie, "It's a shirt."

"It is," Brooke said, "That there be a treasure, you should look closely to see if there's any markings left by other pirates."

Delilah turned the shirt over and Ezra snatched it from her hands, "I see it! I see the words."

Lucas put his arm around Brooke's waist, "What does it say?"

"It says _Dread Pirate Scott_ ," Finn replied, he furrowed his brow as he focused on what it meant, "We get to have a new baby?!" He screamed.

Brooke bent down to receive hugs from her excited children, "What do you say crew, do you think we could handle one last matey?"

Delilah jumped up and down, "Mommy can we make it a girl. I want a sister, brothers are smelly." Delilah sat down in front of Brooke, "Do you tink if I ask Santa he can make sure the baby is a girl?"

The entire room laughed, "Out of the mouths of babes," Lucas beamed, "I don't know Delia, how about we celebrate your birthday, then we'll sit down and write a letter to Santa Claus alright."

"Yay!" Delilah clapped excitedly, "Pirate party." She turned to her family and shook her pretend sword, "Back to work peasants, it's almost party time."

* * *

What did you think? Snaps to the reviewers that thought Brooke was going to be pregnant before this was over. :) This story is almost finished, one more chapter and an epilogue, so stay tuned.

I love to hear from all of you, so do what you do, press the button and review, review, review!

Thank you all again!

Krystal

 **Author's Note:** My question to all of you is, would you like the next Brucas baby to be a boy or a girl? Let me know in your review what gender you want the baby to be. Also I would love to hear your name suggestions and opinions on the names I suggested in this chapter. :) -Krystal


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! The end is near so lets do some shout outs! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, alerted and favorite'd this story you are the best.

Thank you all again!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 13:

"So, to be clear," Lucas started, "Brooke and I do not know the contents of these two squirt guns. Bevin was responsible for tinting the water," Lucas looked at Brooke, "So do we have the final tally?"

"We do," Haley stepped forward, "It's pretty split, seven people think it's a boy, six people think it's a girl." Haley opened her blouse to reveal her pink tank top, "Sorry, I forgot to pick my side, that brings girls total to seven."

Lucas looked out at the small crowd in front of him, his family. He still felt like he needed to pinch himself at times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The "pink" team consisted of his mother, Lily, Lydia, Brooke, Delilah, Finn and now Haley. "We're pathetic all of us, I mean we all picked our own gender."

Finn raised his hand, "I didn't daddy. I want mama to be having a girl too. One Ezra is enuf."

Lucas looked at his team, the "blue" team with consisted of his brother, Clay, Andy, Jamie, Marcus and Ezra. "I have the final tally from California too. The movie staff voted 31 to 19 in favor of a boy." Lucas pointed the squirt gun at Brooke, "You first pretty girl."

"After you broody." Brooke winked.

Lucas aimed, "If it's a boy, his middle name is going to be Pirate."

"Fine Luke, whatever you say." Brooke pointed her squirt gun at Lucas's equally white shirt, "This baby isn't a boy."

"Just shoot her already mate," Andy yelped.

Lucas took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, he smiled when he saw the pink colored water appear on Brooke's shirt. Brooke shrieked, "I knew it, I told you." She started spraying him with her own gun, "I told you."

Delilah did a cartwheel and screamed, "Santa listened! Santa listened! I didn't want another stinking brother and he listened!"

Brooke looked at Ezra and noticed he was crying, "What's the matter kiddo?"

"Delia and Finn are mean," Ezra pouted, "They don't want me to be their brother anymore. I want my own room."

Brooke sat down on the grass before thinking about how hard it was going to be for her to get up, "Delilah and Finn love you. You are an amazing brother, but" Brooke brought Ezra's hand to her burgeoning abdomen, "she is going to need you as her big brother. Can you do that?"

Ezra rubbed his red tear streaked cheeks, "Yes mama." He put her face to her stomach, "You hear that in there I'm your big brother and I love you. I don't smell neither."

* * *

After some photos were taken Brooke and Lucas changed out of their wet clothes and rejoined the party, Karen was waiting for them, "So does my granddaughter have a name?"

Brooke took a sip of her Shirley Temple, "We like Gretchen, Hadley, Harper and Madison, and we're thinking of Keira for the middle name to honor Keith."

"What about Hope?" Lucas ventured, "Gretchen Hope Scott, Hadley Hope Scott, Harper Hope Scott or Madison Hope Scott."

"Why Hope," Brooke asked.

Lucas placed his hand on her stomach, "Because without having a little bit of hope there is no way we would be standing here today."

"That's beautiful Lucas," Karen said as she pulled her son in for a hug, "Your father would be so, so very proud of you."

They all turned when they heard commotion outside, "Clay what is it?" Brooke asked when they discovered who had been making all the noise on the patio.

"This happened," Clay shook his phone at her, "You are a hit Brooke! Nordstoms and Bloomingdale's love your evening ware sketches. I have three meetings set for after the new year, Penny Evans is officially expanding into evening gowns."

Brooke covered her mouth when she screamed, she didn't want to frighten all of the children, "Oh my goodness," Brooke rubbed her back, "I need to sit down."

Lucas guided Brooke to the suede glider in the corner, "Here pretty girl, do you need anything? Nothing is hurting right?"

"No Lucas, this is happiness." Brooke sat back and rubbed her belly, "These are happy tears. I love you so much and I love this family." Brooke looked past Lucas, "I love all of you. These last six months have felt like a dream, Lucas came home, first he wanted a divorce then-"

"He got sucked into that Davis charm?" Nathan interrupted with a wink, "Hey don't look at me like that Luke, you've seen it it's deadly. It's no joke, this is not a drill people, this is not a drill."

The whole room grew quiet till Haley patted Nathan's shoulder reassuringly, "We need to get you a hobby mister. You don't get out enough." Everyone laughed.

"Continue what you were saying my love," Lucas said, kissing Brooke's hand.

"We got back together which was amazing enough, but Penny Evans has also taken on a life of it's own recently. It's garnered tons of press from _The Lies We Tell_ releases, the premieres are going to showcase the first collection of Penny Evans evening gowns." Brooke choked back a few tears, "My children are healthy and beautiful, soon enough we will be a family of six and I cannot wait for our next adventure to begin broody."

Lucas kissed her cheek and smiled, "I never thought after I left Tree Hill I would return. There was too much pain the year before I left. F. Scott Fitzgerald once said _It's a funny thing about coming home. Looks the same, smells the same, feels the same. You realize what has changed is you._ He was right, I came home and Tree Hill hadn't changed, I had changed. I moved out to California and had a mid life crisis, I drove a tiny sports car, I got engaged to a teenager and I thought I had it made. Then one night I started having these nightmares and I lost it. I got thrown off my movie set and was told by my doctor that I needed to go home. Coming home did not turn out the way I envisioned, it was better. I found out that Brooke and I had three beautiful children, my siblings wanted to see me, my mother loved me and Brooke forgave me." Brooke squeezed his hand, "You pretty girl are my green light, my shiny beacon of hope, I cannot wait to start this new adventure with you. I love you."

* * *

 ***Six Months Later***

Brooke stood out by the car and laughed as Lucas ran around frantically, "This baby is going to be born on our front porch if you don't pull it together."

"I was making sure we had everything," Lucas jogged around the car and hopped into the driver's side, "Did you call your doctor?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled.

"Did you call my mom?" Lucas asked as they backed out of the driveway.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, she's meeting us at the hospital. And before you ask, I talked to Clay, he should have been heading into the guest room as we were leaving."

"I saw him before I came out." Lucas griped the steering wheel.

"Relax broody," Brooke reached for his hand. "Everything is all good."

"I missed the last one," Lucas sighed, "The first one didn't go so well."

Brooke frowned as her mind was filed with Astrid, "She's here with us Luke. She is in Heaven with your father, that is where she is supposed to be."

Lucas turned onto Main Street, "I know, we probably wouldn't be here in this place if she were here physically."

"Exactly," Brooke leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey I just made a breakthrough, but I will not ever be cool with my heavily pregnant wife riding in the car without a seat belt."

"We were stopped for a moment, don't be such a weirdo." Brooke stuck her tongue out.

Before Lucas could respond they were turning into the hospital, "To be continued pretty girl."

* * *

 ***Five Hours Later***

Lucas lovingly stared at Brooke cradling their new daughter, "You are one incredible woman do you know that?"

Brooke yawned, "Thank you Lucas. Would you like to hold her?"

Lucas couldn't believe how differently this delivery had gone, Brooke had a repeat cesarean scheduled for a week before her due date, but their daughter had other plans when Brooke's water broke. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Lucas asked as he picked up the tiny blonde.

Karen knocked on the door, "Are you ready for visitors?"

Brooke sat up, "Yes."

Karen came inside, "I didn't come alone I hope that's alright?"

Brooke laughed as Delilah, Finn and Ezra rushed inside the room and stopped suddenly at the sight of their new baby sister. "Wow," they said in unison.

Lucas sat down on the bed next to Brooke, "Are you guys ready to meet your baby sister?" The children huddled around Lucas and Karen walked around the bed and sat in the chair next to them, "This is Hadley Keira Hope Scott."

Delilah moved Hadley's blanket, "She's so small."

Her brothers' looked at her next, "Hadley I'm Ezra, I'm your big brother. I knew you were going to be a girl."

Finn glared at Ezra, "I'm her brother too."

"Boys there's no reason to argue, Hadley is going to love both of you." Lucas winked at Brooke.

"I have a gift for Miss Hadley," Karen added, talking out her phone, "Andy and Lily already brought it over to the house and hung it up." Karen handed Brooke the phone.

Brooke looked at the picture, "Oh Karen that's beautiful."

Lucas turned and grinned, "Would you like to hold your new granddaughter ma?"

"Of course," Karen said, "Here let's trade."

After handing Hadley to his mother Lucas looked at the phone and smiled, "Mom that's perfect." He zoomed into the picture to a painted canvas with the quote _I HOPE you live a life you are proud of; if you find you are not, I HOPE you find the strength to start over all over again_.

"It was Lily's idea, she just read _The Great Gatsby_ and when she got to this quote in the book she insisted we had to write it out for Hadley." Hadley started to fuss a little, Karen started rocking her and she settled. "I'm so happy our lives got a little more hope today."

"Me too," Lucas smiled and leaned into kiss his wife. "Thank you."

"For," Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Loving me again," Lucas replied, "Starting over again."

Brooke giggled, "I never stopped broody. I could never stop. You have held my heart since we were sixteen, and you didn't ever give it back."

* * *

Tell me what you think. :) Hope you enjoyed it, tomorrow I'll be posting a short epilogue.

I love hearing from you, so you know what to do, press that little button and review, review, review. :)

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

Krystal


	15. Epilogue

Hi everyone! So this is it. Thanks to all of you for reading, thanks for reviewing and alerting. You are all incredible and I appreciate you greatly. A quick shout out to: breathbookslove, thibbs65, naley23alwaysforever, lileen, ann, britt, brucas, aschly, dianehermans, dreamer, takemewhenyougo, sandygirl, bjq, lolvelovelife, lovepjandbrucaslover, kanikafultz123, lucas, gremy, brooke, hardcorerockr18.93, narutodkurosaki, juliajulce, narutofangirl45, K, lovepeaceandwar, annabelle08, lovepink2much, rita, B, sidz2891, WOW, lottie, claire, smileyface2508, watchtoomanyshows-fangitl, literaturesoccerenthusiast and the many guest reviewers.

Thanks again!

Krystal

* * *

Epilogue:

 ***Five Years Later***

"Coming up to talk to us now is Lucas Scott and his lovely wife Brooke Davis. Hello you two, how are you enjoying this little bit of rain?" The reporter smiled.

"I want my money back actually, it never rains in Los Angeles." Lucas grinned as he waved to the crowd.

The reporter turned to Brooke, "That dress is gorgeous, is it Penny Evans?" Brooke's dress was a deep purple chiffon with a pleated waist and lace appliqued bodice over illusion netting done in the same shade of purple. The sleeves were off shoulder and ¾ length.

Brooke smoothed down the front, "Yes it is, it's just a little something I put together. If people like it tonight, then perhaps we will see it next fall."

The reporter turned back to Lucas, "You must be so proud of her."

"More than you know," Lucas displayed his suit, "We are both in Penny Evans tonight," he pulled Brooke closer, "My girl is branching out into men's wear this summer."

"So exciting," The reporter smiled and adjusted her ear piece, "Brooke won the Globe for costume design at last weekends technical awards and Lucas, you are nominated tonight for _Garnet Winter's_ screenplay, I've seen the film, it's incredible. If I were a betting woman I would say _Garnet Winter_ is going to have an amazing night."

"Thank you, we're proud of the movie and Julian he did one hell of a job with my script. This movie was a true labor of love, we couldn't be happier." Lucas adjusted his tie.

" _Garnet Winter_ is nominated for 8 awards tonight. Is it true that your sister in law wrote the original song featured in the movie?"

"Yes, Haley she's one of a kind, when Julian and I were putting together the script there was a key scene when our protagonists have to deal with an unbelievable loss. I told Julian the only person to get the song right was Haley and it worked because she and _Astrid's Lullaby_ are nominated tonight as well." Lucas looked to his right, "Her and my brother are around here somewhere."

"So who's home with your adorable children?" The reporter asked knowing this would be her final question. "You have four correct?"

Brooke answered, "They are home with their Uncle Clay. We told them they could stay up to see if we won." Brooke moved over a little to allow the man holding her umbrella to get out of the rain, "Yes, we have four children. The triplets are twelve, Delilah, Ezra and Finn and the baby, Hadley she's five."

"Well I'm being told it's time to let you go, enjoy your evening and good luck."

* * *

"This is the Golden Globes Lucas you are supposed to look excited to be here," Julian smirked from across the table.

"Sorry I was just checking in on the children." Lucas put his phone back into his inner jacket pocket.

Haley laughed, "Did they light the place on fire?"

Nathan and Brooke giggled next to him, Brooke laughed when she saw his face, "I'm sorry broody it's funny. The children are fine, I'm sure Clay only let them light the yard on fire."

"Are you nervous Luke?" Julian asked with a questioning tone, "In all the years I've known you I've never known you to be nervous about anything. It's just an award, if we don't win, we don't win."

"But if you lose I will call you a loser," Nathan cackled, "After all the Scott women both have Globes now."

Haley put her's down in the center of the table, "Boom bitches."

Brooke brought her purse to her face so Lucas wouldn't see her laughing, "I'm sorry we shouldn't be doing this to you. This is your night, Haley is just excited she just won a Golden Globes a few minutes ago. This is going to be a great night, please honey relax." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "We don't get away much play your cards right and there might be some action for you tonight."

Lucas smiled at her words, "Alright I'm nervous, I can't help it. _Garnet Winter_ is about us, it's our family. If it doesn't win everything I will be a little sad."

Nathan took a drink of his champagne, "I will call you a loser if you lose too Julian. I bet being a director is easy. That's it, Hales I've figured it out I'm going to be a director like Julian."

"No you're not," Haley scoffed, "You would have to quit your coaching job and move to LA and I don't want to live in LA so you would be alone."

Julian raised his glass and clinked it with Nathan's, "You could live with me brother. I bet you would make a fine di-rect-or."

"Julian I think you should slow down a little," Brooke reached for his hand, "You don't want to be too drunk to accept your Globe if you win later do you?"

"Anything you say sexy," Julian winked, "If I win do I get a treat too. Hey Luke can we share her just one night please. I swear one night and I'll never ask again."

Over the years Brooke and Julian developed this playful banter, much to Lucas's dismay. It worked for them, he knew neither of them would ever act upon it, well he knew Brooke would never act upon it. He smiled and said, "No."

"You couldn't handle me Julian," Brooke purred, "Now behave Luke's category is next."

* * *

"And the award goes to Lucas Scott for _Garnet Winter_."

Brooke kissed her husband and sent him to the stage, she sent a text to Clay, _He won, tell the kids._ Lucas went to the microphone, "This is heavier than I thought it would be. First I would like to thank the Hollywood Foreign Press, _Garnet Winter_ was something I wrote about a tragedy that affected my family, the loss of our daughter Astrid in childbirth. When I started writing my wife Brooke was pregnant with our daughter Hadley, I gave it to Julian to read and he took it to Warner Brothers now here we are. Julian thank you for turning my screenplay into such a phenomenal film. Haley thank you for the music, thank you to Warner Brothers, the actors that brought the roles to life. My mom, Andy and Lily watching at home. To my glorious children, without you life would hold no joy. So Delia, Ez, Finn, Haddie go to bed daddy won. And lastly to my beautiful wife Brooke, without you none of this would be possible." Lucas went to walk off stage when his cell phone rang in his jacket pocket. Everyone in the auditorium laughed, Lucas answered it, "Yes guys daddy did it, I won." Looking out at Brooke with Nathan and Haley he knew he had won something more important than this award he had regained his family't trust and won Brooke's heart. He blew her a kiss and exited the stage.

 ***THE END***

* * *

So there you have it... The end of Wild Horses. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Show me the love, you know what to do, press the little button and review, review, review!

Thank you again!

Krystal

 **Author's Note:** So I have a few stories outlined and planned out, I promised someone I would finish a couple stories before I posted anything new. For all you BRUCAS fans I have four stories right now that I'm working on, _Thinking of You, Take Me To Church, Ghosts That We Knew_ and _New York State of Mind._


End file.
